Treasure
by HourglassMage
Summary: When Arielle is invited to Raistlin's tower to study magic, she quickly accepts, even though she has little magical talent. But it soon becomes obvious that Raistlin has other motives. He believes Arielle has a magical artifact he has been searching for, and he will take it from her by any means necessary.
1. Captive

****_This is the newer version, with some minor changes. _

_Dragonlance does not belong to me. The only character I have created here is Arielle. I am aware that everything isn't perfectly accurate, but this is supposed to be fun. It's not fun if you're being overly critical.  
_

_Be thee warned: this story contains violence, strong language, and sex.  
_

**Chapter One: Captive**

* * *

Escape was impossible. I'd thought that maybe I could pass through Shoikan Grove unhindered, since its master had brought me through it and told me I was under his protection. But apparently he'd either revoked that protection, or I was only safe while in his presence. So my brilliant plan had not worked out. Which was why I was trapped in the Grove, being held hostage by an angry tree.

I hadn't been in my best frame of mind when I'd decided I needed to escape from the Tower. In fact, I'd been very pissed off. For two days I had waited for a chance to speak with the Archmage Raistlin Majere, and he had intentionally ignored me. I just couldn't fathom it. It had been baffling enough when Raistlin had sent a message to me at the Tower of High Sorcery in Ansalon, asking me if I would like to study magic with him. I'd never felt drawn to the black robes, but simply uttering the name Raistlin tends to make everyone stop what they're doing. But what could the most powerful mage on Krynn want with me? I was a red robed mage, and not very talented with magic. I suspected Lunitari only accepted me out of pity, and perhaps my dedication for studying, despite showing much promise. At the time I was awestruck by the black-robed figure in front of me, hood concealing his face. Only a fool would pass up an invitation from Raistlin Majere. I desperately wanted to improve my skills in magic, and here was the chance of a lifetime.

Elves were forbidden to study the dark arts, but I didn't have much to lose anymore. My family had thrown me out of Qualinesti, "sent to study" in Ansalon. At least that's what they told everyone back home. The truth was that I hadn't shown the skills considered worthy of the family. I'd taken the red robes, tainted in their eyes. So studying under a Black Robe really didn't make a difference to me. I eagerly accepted the invitation, thinking it didn't matter at this point.

Had I known it would be like this, I would have stayed at the Tower of Wayreth. Especially now, as my situation had only gotten worse. Vines had entangled my feet, so I could scarcely move. The tree seemed to be gripping me tighter than before, securing my arms behind my back. Just lovely. The trees weren't talking, at least. I had already tried reasoning with them, but they either couldn't understand or didn't care. I was voting on the latter. Angry trees were going to be the least of my problems, though, if I didn't figure something out soon. There were far more dangerous things lurking in Shoikan Grove, things that could talk, and murder with a mere touch. And I really didn't want to spend the rest of eternity wandering the cursed Grove as a shade.

I struggled until my wrists were slick with blood. Once I realized what I'd done, I cursed again. Not so much for the injuries themselves, but for the fact that my blood was likely to attract even more predators. It was only a matter of time. The only real question was whether I'd still be sane when the inhabitants of the Grove finished me off.

Something was moving closer to me. Soft rustling came from the darkness beyond, slow, deliberate and terrifying. Faint whispers grew louder, as if the restless shades were gaining confidence.

Take her...take her...

Those words came to me with perfect clarity. I fought my rising fear, knowing that panic would only drive them to a frenzy. I would die proud, even if no one was there to witness it.

I saw a light beyond the trees, faint at first, but growing brighter.

Of all the creatures or supernatural beings I'd prepared myself to face, nothing had prepared me for the sight I beheld. The light I had seen was the blue glow from the Staff of Magius, held by its owner, Raistlin Majere. He approached me, untouched by the inhabitants of the Grove. I waited for him to laugh at my situation, or at least make a comment. But he was silent. He moved closer, close enough that I could feel his velvet robes against my bare leg.

"Why did you try to leave?" he asked, his voice soft and perfectly calm.

"I felt like a prisoner there," I said. My own voice was not calm at all. "No one would speak to me, no one would even acknowledge my presence other than to deliver food or attend to some other basic need. Why did you summon me if you're just going to ignore me?"

Raistlin leaned on his staff, and appeared to consider.

"I suppose I could have spoken to you sooner. I've been busy." It was maddening, how he was behaving so casually, not even making an effort to help get me untangled from the vines.

"Busy!" I nearly shouted. "Too busy to even greet me? You haven't even told me why you brought me here. Do you treat all of your 'guests' this way?"

"I rarely have guests. And yes, I have been busy these last two days."

"Could you make room in your schedule to release me?" I asked. I was getting more annoyed with every passing second.

"You cannot leave here without my aid, as you've obviously found out the hard way. But I could be more inclined to let you go if you tell me what treasure you possess that will restore my health."

I couldn't have been more shocked if he'd turned into a dragon and snapped me in half. A treasure? He thought I had a treasure? The great archmage was mistaken. Why would he think such a thing?

"I don't know anything about a treasure," I said. "I'm practically a novice student of magic. Not very good at all. I certainly don't have any artifacts that would interest you."

He frowned.

"We'll see about that," he said. He moved closer to me, enveloping me in the scent of roses and other spices. It was an unusual scent for a man, but it was powerfully intriguing. I reminded myself that I was angry with him. Very angry with a powerful, peculiarly attractive man. This was the first time I'd actually seen his face. Many people had described Raistlin Majere as hideous, deformed by his Test. I thought that was why he chose to hide under the hood of his robe. But I was astounded to see that he wasn't ugly. He was different, yes, but far from hideous. His golden skin and eyes were strangely beautiful. But it was a cold beauty.

What in the Abyss was wrong with me? It had to be the Grove giving me such thoughts. It was known to drive people mad. Maybe this was just an early stage.

"You lie," Raistlin said in his soft tones. "I can sense the magic coming from you. It's strong magic, not some paltry trinket from a mageware shop. If you will not tell me where it is, I will find it myself."

"I'm not lying to you. I really don't know what you're looking for. But maybe I could help you find it if you release me."

Anger flashed in his golden eyes. And for the briefest moment, I saw weariness, something he was trying to hide. He didn't want anyone to see just how weak his body was becoming. That would certainly explain his obsession with this treasure. He was supposed to be under a powerful curse, one that could not be cured. What sort of magic had he heard of that could overpower such a curse? And why did he think I had anything to do with it? He wasn't the only one who was growing weary.

I was startled as his unnaturally warm hand touched my collarbone. He reached inside my robe, pressing his hand flat against my chest.

"What in the Abyss are you doing?" I shouted at him in outrage.

Ignoring me, his hand moved downward until it was between my breasts. It didn't help when I saw the look in his eyes change from determination to lust. He stood there, motionless, his gaze burning into my skin. The moment lingered until it was unbearable. I squirmed, until I realized each movement was making my breasts tremble and it was clearly affecting the archmage. Something hard moved against my hip. I glanced down just before Raistlin pulled back, adjusting his robe. Rumors implied that he was incapable of pursuing carnal pleasures. The evidence before me said otherwise. I did not have the option of hiding myself, though I fervently wished I did.

Raistlin uttered an incantation while he still touched me. What would he do? Burn me as punishment? I held my breath as I awaited whatever agony was to come. But after a moment he removed his hand, and nothing happened.

"It would seem you have hidden the treasure well," he said. His voice was ragged. "I had thought you rendered it invisible with magic. The spell I cast reveals all magical objects hidden on any being that I touch." He didn't seem sorry at all for practically violating me.

"Anywhere else you'd like to look?" I challenged him.

He didn't answer. He moved his hand away slowly, eyes locked on mine the entire time. Raistlin stepped back, muttering a single word.  
And then I was free. I crumpled to the ground, shocked from the sudden release. Exhaustion hit me, hard.

"Ready to go back now?" he asked, voice once again cold and sardonic.

Defeated, I gathered my torn robes and followed him back to the Tower.

* * *

_Note: Thank you for checking out my story! If you're familiar with Dragonlance, you might realize Raistlin is a bit out of character. Please forgive me if everything isn't accurate. It's my first fanfic, so don't be too mean!_


	2. Desire and Conflict

**Chapter Two: Desire and Conflict**

Much later, I sat in my room, after cleaning myself up as best as I could with a small basin of cool water and a cloth. I was sore all over after the ordeal in the Shoikan Grove, and damned lucky to be alive. But of course, as long as I was useful to Raistlin, I'd be protected. Not much comfort, since I didn't actually have what he was looking for.

Thinking of Raistlin was a mistake. There were too many confused feelings concerning him. I told myself I loathed him and couldn't wait to get away from him, but after what happened today, I wasn't so sure. Now, instead of wanting to be as far away from him as possible, I was listening for sounds outside my door, wondering if he would come to me.

My body was restless. Whether I wanted to admit it or not, I was drawn to Raistlin. And it had been quite obvious he wanted me, at least in the physical sense. He hadn't seemed too happy about it, however. Men had called me attractive before, and I supposed it was true. Most elves are considered beautiful to nearly every race on Krynn. I was average in my own opinion-with long silvery blond hair, and a slender build. I didn't have the luscious curves or ample bosom that men desired. But I was not a gully dwarf either. I'd had a few lovers in my lifetime, but I wasn't the lusty sort by any means. So it was completely out of character for me to think such thoughts about someone I barely knew.

The archmage himself was not what most women would call handsome. Lacking the bulging muscles and tough appearance that seemed to gain favor with women, he was slender and almost effeminate. But only a fool would mistake him for a female. For all his delicate appearance, he possessed more power than anyone else I'd ever known, or had even heard of. One might not guess that from simply looking at him, except for the arrogant way he carried himself. Some had said he was aged prematurely, but the white hair did not actually make him look old. His golden eyes with the infamous hourglass pupils had unnerved many people, but I found them appealing. I had glimpsed something in them, something I had no explanation for. Perhaps he'd laugh at me, the foolish elf, for feeling anything other than disgust. Maybe his advances in the Grove had been merely to confuse me. Though it didn't seem to suit his character. I'd heard that his apprentice Dalamar was known for wanton behavior, but Raistlin was reputed to be unaffected by such things. Or maybe just indifferent.

But an indifferent man would not have looked at me the way he did...

I cursed myself again for allowing my thoughts to linger on him. He'd very likely forgotten about me. He was only interested in the so-called treasure, after all. Yes, that was all it had been. A brief temptation for him, which he'd resisted. He was looking for the mysterious treasure, and got temporarily distracted by a female body. What did I expect, that he would drop all of his studies for nights of lovemaking with me? He scarcely remembered that I existed, and I was staying in his tower! It was foolish to think he cared at all.

A book would help me focus on something more useful, I decided. Raistlin hadn't forbidden me to use the library, so I was assuming he wouldn't mind me borrowing a book. And if he did, then he just come and take it from me. With that determination, I set out for the library.

No one was about in the tower, at least no one that I could see. I knew there were specters roaming the tower, but I had not yet encountered any of them. Lucky for me. I'd had quite enough encounters for one day. I just wanted to find a book and go back to my room. Maybe I could get to sleep at some point, if my dreams weren't haunted by the Shoikan Grove.

The library yielded an interesting looking volume on the herbs of Krynn and their lesser-known uses. I left the library and was about to head back down the stairs to my chamber when something reached out from the shadows and caught my robe. Startled, I dropped the book in my haste to get away. But I stopped in mid-flight when a figure removed itself from the shadows. I was staring at quite possibly the most handsome man I had ever seen. An elf, with ebony hair and a smooth, pale face that belonged to an angel. But it was not an angel's eyes that looked back at me. Those were the smoldering, mischievous eyes of a man who knew sin, and lots of it. I knew I had to be looking at Dalamar Argent, the infamous Dark Elf, cast out by our kind for practicing the Dark Arts. I came to the unpleasant realization that we had much in common.

"I did not know we had a guest in the Tower, let alone such a lovely one. I am Dalamar, apprentice to my Shalafi, Raistlin."

"I'm Arielle," I said. "And I consider myself more of a prisoner than a guest."

"That is unfortunate."

The vision of politeness, he bent to retrieve the book for me. Without thinking, I held out my hand for it. His eyebrows rose and I silently cursed myself. I knew what he'd seen. I covered my wounded wrists, but of course it was too late.

"Since when does my Shalafi abuse his guests?" he asked. His voice was deep and sensual. Just hearing him talk made me think of very inappropriate things. I really should go, I reminded myself. But meeting the famed Dalamar was a once-in-a-lifetime experience, and I couldn't walk away just yet. Yes, that was it. Purely academic reasons. Not that I just wanted to look at him a bit longer. Not I.

"He didn't. It happened in the Grove."

"The Grove? When he brought you here?"

"No, when I decided to leave."

He smiled. "Ah, so you didn't heed the warnings. Is it so terrible here that you had to leave?"

"Your Shalafi was rude by ignoring me for two days, so I decided to leave."

Dalamar leaned a bit closer. Just a fraction of an inch, but I noticed it all the same.

"It's a shame that my Shalafi does not know how to see to his guest's pleasure. You must forgive me, as I've only just returned to the Tower this evening. Had I known you were in need of companionship, I would have come sooner. It's not every day that I can have the company of one of my own kind."

There was no doubt that Dalamar was looking for more than just company. The blatant way he was staring at me, with unashamed lust, was unnerving. Even more unnerving was the fact that part of me enjoyed it. A man like him wasn't used to hearing the word 'no.' But I didn't make a habit of dalliances, and I'd already had one rather close encounter today.

"You must be connected to the magical artifact he's searching for," Dalamar said idly. His hand had somehow wandered to my arm, and was lightly stroking it. The robe was still covering me, but it felt inexplicably erotic. Despite my best efforts not to like his touch, my body was responding to it at an alarming rate. I pulled away.

"I don't have it," I said. "He...questioned me earlier, and I told him repeatedly that I don't have it, nor do I even know anything about it. Yet he insisted he could feel the magic coming from me."

"Oh, could he?" Dalamar asked. His lips were curved upward in the slightest smile, one that said he'd found a new toy that he wanted to play with very much. "If you're so valuable to him, he shouldn't allow you to wander about at night. Unless of course, you were going to see him."

"No," I said. "I was bored, so I wanted a book. That's all."

"But now that I'm here, I'd be glad to provide you with entertainment," Dalamar said, closing the distance between us. His hand slid skillfully from my arm to my waist. He leaned into me, forcing me to either step back or lose my balance. My back came up against the wall. The Dark Elf towered over me.

"I'm not...one to take pleasures on a whim," I said. "Especially not with strangers." My words probably weren't very convincing, though, considering how I was suddenly trembling. My body was still worked up from the earlier encounter, and it wanted an outlet somehow. And Dalamar could sense my desire like a beacon in the darkness.

"Just a kiss," he said in silken tones. And before I could answer him, his mouth descended over mine. His tongue demanded entrance, but I held tight against him. His hand brushed against my breast, causing me to gasp, thus opening my mouth. Dalamar invaded my mouth, and as he moved against me I felt the unmistakable evidence of his arousal. When he broke the stolen kiss, he smiled.

"Perhaps I lied, and I do want more than just a kiss."

He moved against me. He was large and very much aroused. I didn't want to have this intimate knowledge of him, no matter how good looking he was. But he didn't seem to believe it was possible that I could NOT want him. And though my body was eagerly responding to the enormous swollen phallus pressing against it, my mind was screaming at me to get away. I struggled to free myself, but he held me still.

"I'm not playing a game with you," I said in desperation. "I really don't want to do this."

He smiled. "You haven't called for help, now have you, my lady? And even if you did, who would hear you? Shalafi's rooms are far away. Only the ghosts will know of our little encounter."

"Please don't do this," I pleaded with him. It was all too confusing. First Raistlin, and now Dalamar? Clearly these guys spent far too much time locked in the tower. Worse yet, I was certain that I was just a game to Dalamar, a game he was confident of winning. That thought motivated me to do more than just stand there with my back to the wall like a helpless maiden.

"Let me go!" I pushed at him, but it was futile. He restrained me tighter than before. There was no way to escape him. He positioned himself between my thighs, his manhood rigid against me.

"Do you mean to rape me, then?" I asked, looking up at him.

"No, my lady, I do not," he said in silken tones. "I would not enjoy taking you against your will. But I see your desire for me. I think that with a bit of encouragement, you wouldn't be so ashamed of it anymore. Kiss me, and I will let you go."

"You lied before when you said that was all you wanted."

"And you refused me. You didn't return the kiss. So you still have not granted my request. One kiss, my lady. Show me that you are as cold as you claim to be, and I will not bother you again."

I had to tilt my head back to meet his gaze. His black hair was very long, too long to be fashionable in elf society. But no respectable elf would be seen in his company anyway. Banishment was considered the most severe punishment among elves. Life must be terribly lonely for him, I thought.

"One kiss," he said again, his lips merely an inch away from my own. This time, when his mouth slanted over mine, I opened to him willingly this time instead of resisting it. His tongue sensuously explored my mouth, moving in, then slowly back out again, an undeniable a reminder of where this was heading. The few kisses I'd shared before hadn't aroused me as this one did. They were clumsy and childish compared to this. I could never let it go any further, but for the moment, I loosened the reins on the passion I normally kept under tight control. When his tongue swept into my mouth again, I met it with a tentative thrust of my own. He coaxed me from there, teasing and encouraging without words, until I realized that I was now in control of the kiss. With that realization, the moment ended. Afterward, I was afraid to make eye contact. I had surprised myself by responding to him. That wasn't supposed to happen.

"Never again," I said, daring to look at him.

I tried to move away from him, but he refused to let me go.

"How can you say that, after what just happened?"

I looked at the floor. "All that happened was you bullied me into kissing you. Now let me go."

"And if I say no?"

Before I could come up with a response, a familiar blue-white light shone on us. Raistlin stood a few feet away, his face a mask of fury. Dalamar backed away, leaving me shaking, and not entirely from fear.

"Shalafi...I didn't-"

A word of magic from Raistlin cut Dalamar's words off abruptly. He doubled over in pain.

"...didn't think it mattered..."

"She is mine."

Another incantation and Dalamar writhed in agony. Raistlin stood, watching him with cold fury.

And then he looked at me. I had never before felt so ashamed as I did at that moment, not even when I was trapped in the Grove. I wondered if he was thinking of our earlier encounter, and thinking I had invited Dalamar to finish what Raistlin had started. I felt dirty, beyond dirty. I waited for the accusation, for him to say that I had asked for it.

He came closer, the light of the Staff of Magius too bright in the dark corridor.

"I am sorry I didn't protect you," he said, shocking me. I looked up, into golden eyes that showed more concern than fury.

"I didn't-," I said. The words must have sounded pathetic, but I felt like I needed to say them. "I didn't try to entice him. He must have thought I was toying with him, but that's not-"

"You don't have to explain," he cut me off. His words were gentle. "My apprentice is a fool. I should have him castrated. I'm sure that would be worse torture for him than mere death."

I looked around, but Dalamar had disappeared. Not that I wanted to see him anyway. I was exhausted. I wanted nothing more than to go back to my room and sleep, and maybe tomorrow I'd wake up and realize it had been just a horrible dream.

"Do you think you can walk with me?" he asked.

I nodded. I was shaky, but I wouldn't fall. Still, knowing that he'd walk with me to my room was comforting. And comforts seemed few and far between in this place.

We proceeded, slowly at first, then with a bit more confidence. I was a bit dazed after all that had happened, but after a few minutes of walking I was pretty sure we had passed my room.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"You will sleep in my room," he said simply, as if it made all the sense in the world. He led me to a spacious chamber adorned in red velvet. The room was wonderfully warm, with a nice fire going, and smelled of roses and spices. It smelled like Raistlin. My eyes wandered to the large bed, draped with thick velvet curtains, and I tried to imagine myself sleeping in it, in the archmage's own bed.

My hesitation must have caused him concern.

"I didn't bring you here to force myself upon you," he said. "My behavior earlier was no better than that of my idiot apprentice. I brought you here to better protect you, as I don't trust Dalamar, and neither should you."

"I would offer my gratitude, but it's hard to do that when I know you're only protecting me because you think I have some sort of treasure."

He frowned, an expression that was far more common on his face than a smile.

"Why do you continue to deny it, when even now I sense the power, the magic? Give the treasure to me, and I will take you home immediately. You can be free of this place, since you hate it so."

"I don't have any treasure!" I said, my voice coming out a lot louder than I'd intended. "I've had a horrendous day, and I don't feel like doing anything but going to sleep. I'd prefer to do that in my bed, but if you're going to insist on keeping me here, just tell me where I can sleep."

"The bed, of course," he said, and made a mocking bow.

"And how do I know I'm any safer here than in Dalamar's bed?" I demanded.

"I suppose you don't," he replied, as he began removing the pouches that hung from his belt. "Then it becomes a matter of choice. Whose bed would you rather be in?"

"My own."

"That wasn't an option."

"Then I will stay here." I went over and plopped down on the bed in a very unladylike manner. "There. Are you happy?"

He smiled, which was likely the most surprising thing I'd witnessed in the entire crazy day. The smile quickly faded, though, as he was beset with a fit of coughing. I sat on the bed, not knowing what else to do. I thought it would pass in a moment or two, but the coughing persisted. It was terrible. He coughed until blood stained his lips, and his entire body shook from the spasms. It felt cruel to sit there while he suffered. I went to him, asking if there was anything I could do to help.

I noticed that he'd removed all of his spell component pouches, save one. He took this pouch now, and gave it to me.

"My tea," he managed to say between fits of coughing. He pointed to a kettle that was hanging over the fire. I hurried over to it. Thankfully there was already water in it. It had been hung far enough away that the water would stay heated, but not boil and evaporate. I found a cup nearby, and poured some of the contents from the pouch into it. The herbs didn't smell familiar to me. Once the hot water was added, they released a bitter, pungent smell. I hurried back to the ailing mage with the tea. He took the cup from me and drank the foul-smelling tea. The coughing immediately subsided. When Raistlin set the empty cup down, he was calm, but visibly exhausted.

"Lady Arielle, your deceptions are more costly than you realize. Would you continue being so stubborn if you realized how badly I need the treasure you're guarding?"

"I'm not being stubborn. You are. You refuse to believe that there is no treasure."

"There is," he said, more to himself than to me. "There has to be."

"I don't know what else to tell you." I was feeling more than a little weary myself. "I don't enjoy making others suffer. If I could help you, I would."

Raistlin sighed.

"Help me get to bed," he said after a long silence. I obliged, doing my best to support him as he leaned on me. He sank heavily onto the bed, drawing the blankets around himself. I stood by the bed awkwardly. He closed his eyes, and for a moment I thought he'd fallen asleep. But then he spoke.

"Stay with me, Arielle."

"I didn't think I had much choice."

"Sleep in the bed. Your presence is soothing to me. And you should realize that I am no threat to you."

That was rather obvious. The coughing fit had drained him so badly he could barely walk. And the bed did look very inviting. As he'd said earlier, it was as safe a place as any, in the Tower. I removed my heavier outer robe and pulled off my shoes, then slipped beneath the blankets. I teetered uncomfortably on the edge, as Raistlin was occupying the middle of the bed. I was hoping he'd be polite enough to make room for me, but he apparently had other ideas.

He took my hand, which was not quite what I'd expected. I thought he would simply roll over and fall asleep. But instead he held onto my hand, tugging it a bit.

"Closer," he said softly.

I moved so that I was no longer hanging halfway off the bed. My leg touched his, and he sighed contentedly. The room was dim, the fire was dying. I had never actually slept in bed with anyone before. I should have told him no, and gone to sleep on the floor, but it really did seem that my presence was soothing to him.

And why should it matter to you, Arielle? a little voice in my head nagged. Unless you've begun to have feelings for him.

That was ridiculous. I was just exhausted, and it had been way too long since I'd been with a man. That was all. Sleep was what I needed. So I lay there, feeling the warmth of his body, and felt surprisingly at peace.

* * *

_Note: I know that's really out of character for Raistlin, but this is my fanfic and I'm portraying him with a softer side. After all, isn't that what everyone wants?_


	3. Discovery

_I would like to take a moment to say thank you to my readers. It means a lot that you take the time to read what I've written._**  
**

**Chapter Three: Discovery**

* * *

I awoke the next day still feeling very sore and miserable. My adventure in the Grove had caught up with me. I stretched, and jumped up when my hand encountered a body other than my own. Then I remembered where I was. I had slept in Raistlin's bed, with him. And he was looking at me with a very amused expression on his face.

"Did I startle you?" he asked. His voice was stronger. He looked well-rested. The tea and a few hours of sleep had done a lot for him.

"I forgot where I was," I confessed. "Sorry, but I never slept with anyone before." I realized what I'd said, and I blushed like an idiot schoolgirl. "I mean, that was the first time I shared a bed with anyone."

He nodded, still looking very amused.

"I find that I'm feeling very well today, stronger than I've felt in a long time."

"I don't suppose that means I can leave, then."

He didn't answer. Instead, he simply stared at me with those strange and lovely golden hourglass eyes. The moment dragged on, and I began to wonder what he was contemplating.

"Maybe this would be a good time for me to go back to my room," I said helpfully.

"Very likely."

I didn't hesitate. I fled the scene, hurrying up the stairs until I found my own room. Once inside, I did a quick check to be sure I was alone. When I was convinced no one was spying on me, I breathed a sigh of relief. I sat down on my bed, willing myself to be calm. Raistlin had kept his word. He hadn't done anything wrong. That last awkward moment was more my fault than his. And I had taken the best course of action, to leave.

Then why did I feel a little disappointed that he hadn't insisted on me staying?

Shut up, Arielle. Just shut up.

I decided to focus all of my attention on my bedraggled appearance. I didn't have the means to bathe, but I could at least put on a clean robe. I brushed out my hair the best I could, and did what I could to freshen up. Of course it didn't help when I picked up the discarded robe, only to smell Raistlin on it. Instead of lingering on that strangely enticing scent, I searched the robe's pockets for the herbal tome I'd picked up last night. The pockets were empty, however. I wasn't sure where I'd left it. Hopefully the archmage wouldn't be too angry that I'd lost his book.

Then there was the matter of food. My stomach was not happy with me at all. I needed to find something to eat, and I had no idea where to look. It might be another two days before Raistlin checked on me, or thought of feeding me. I should figure out where the kitchen was, or what served as one in such a place. My previous meals had been bits of dried fruit that I brought with me. The archmage looked as though he never ate more than an occasional dried ration, but perhaps the dark elf had provisions. Not that I wanted to find him, but I did need to eat. Maybe Raistlin had simply forgotten about that? Or he just assumed I'd figure it out for myself? Either way, I was tired of waiting.

I decided to head down the stairs, knowing that the library and his laboratory were at the top of the tower. As I walked, memories of Dalamar's advances returned to me. If the archmage hadn't interrupted, what would have happened? I wasn't sure I wanted to answer my own question. Bad enough that I'd been aroused by his kiss. How much more confusing could my life get? Mysterious summons by a dark mage, attracted to said dark mage, then attracted to mage's apprentice as well. Maybe I'd hit my head in the Shoikan Grove. That made more sense than anything else at the moment.

The idea of exploring the Tower was a dangerous one, to say the least. Mages in general did not like to have people poking through their belongings, and Raistlin Majere was particularly reclusive. Undoubtedly he'd put magical wards on certain doors in his Tower, even though he wasn't in the habit of having visitors. I couldn't just haphazardly open doors. The progress was slow, as I had to carefully inspect each door for magical runes, and other telltale signs of warding. Only one of the doors I encountered was guarded by magic, and I wasn't foolish enough to try opening it. The others revealed empty chambers or storage rooms.

Finally I came to a room that looked promising. It turned out to be a rather meager kitchen, but I was willing to take whatever I could get. There was some dried meat in the pantry, and what appeared to be dried fruit. There was also a basin of water. While chewing on a bit of the dried meat, I searched the shelves for a cup. All I could find was a smaller bowl. I was enjoying my bowl of water and some of the dried fruit when the door opened. Dalamar entered. He looked rather haggard, but still managed to be devastatingly handsome. Once again I was annoyed with myself for finding him attractive. When he saw me standing there, he froze. Would he turn around and leave, or unleash a torrent of curses on me? Instead, he smiled.

"Good morning, Lady Arielle. How are you faring today?"

I set down the bowl, and glared at him.

"So now you've decided to be polite, after making an ass of yourself last night?"

He shrugged, an elegant gesture, even though his face revealed that he was in pain. Raistlin's spell must have really done some damage. Not that I should let myself feel sympathetic. He deserved every moment of misery.

"Last night was an unfortunate...misunderstanding. I was foolish to approach you the way I did. And I never would have guessed my Shalafi had already marked you for his own."

I blushed, thinking of how I'd left Raistlin just a while ago.

"No one has marked me for anything," I said firmly. "And you were certainly foolish. You may be an incredibly handsome elf, but that doesn't grant you the right to use every woman you see."

"So you do find me attractive," he said softly.

I rolled my eyes. How stupid of me.

"As if you needed me to tell you that."

He gave me that mischievous smile I'd already become familiar with. And I hated that it made my pulse quicken.

"True enough, my lady. You kissed me quite willingly, in the end, didn't you?"

I wanted to throw something at him. Partially because he was an arrogant, impossible creature, and also because he was right. Didn't mean I had to like it.

"You gave me no choice! If you think a willing woman is one that you've pinned against a wall, then you've got some serious issues."

Dalamar leaned against the cupboard door, slightly closer to me, but not close enough to be a threat. Not yet, anyway.

"I am sorry for offending you last night. It has been entirely too long since I've been in the company of a lady."

His apology might have been more sincere, except for his arrogant posture and the lustful looks he was still giving me.

"Perhaps we could start over, and I'll be nicer this time. Much nicer." His eyes were half-veiled by impossibly long, thick black lashes. Any woman would have cheerfully committed murder for lashes like his. My gaze lowered to his lips, full and more sensual than anyone's lips had a right to be. His long black hair had slipped from behind his delicately pointed ears, and was curling slightly against his chest. Why, oh why, did I have to look? His robe was open slightly, revealing smooth, pale skin. Then I noticed an angry red slash, just barely visible.

Dalamar must have realized what I'd seen, for the playful smile on his lips turned bitter. With a dramatic flourish, he opened his robe enough to bare his chest to me.

"Is this what caught your eye?"

Five wounds marred the perfection of his skin. The wounds were fresh, still oozing blood. Five wounds...five fingers.

"Did Raistlin do that to you last night?" I asked. Damn it, why did I sound sympathetic? Why did I care at all? I didn't care about his suffering, remember? Liar.

"He did it to me, but not last night. His punishment last night was painful, but temporary. These wounds are cursed so that they will never heal."

Before I realized what I was doing, my hand reached out and gently covered the wounds. He was cool to the touch, but the wounds themselves burned my hand. I jerked my hand back, and glared at him, as if he were somehow responsible for what had just happened.

But for once, Dalamar wasn't looking at me as though I were a tasty morsel. He was looking at me with...amazement.

"What?" I asked angrily, though I was angrier with myself than him.

"Those wounds have never stopped hurting since he put them there. They are meant to remind me, every moment of my life, of the one who gave them to me. And as I said, they have never ceased to agonize me, until you touched them."

I looked at the wounds again. They had stopped bleeding, but even as I watched, they began to ooze again, just a slight amount of blood, but enough that they would never close. My anger was forgotten. I moved closer to Dalamar, and touched the wounds again, intent on their response this time, rather than the burning sensation in my hand. The wounds immediately stopped bleeding. The angry-looking jagged red edges around them softened just a little, as though they would finally begin to heal.

"Do you feel anything else when I touch you?" I asked.

Dalamar laughed- a low, erotic sound. Why did everything about him have to be so sexy?

My face flushed. "That's not what I meant! I was talking about the wounds. When I touch them, my hand feels like it's burning."

"Your hand doesn't burn me. You can touch me anywhere you'd like."

I ignored that. My eyes were still on the wounds. I was trying not to think about how close I was to him, but that wasn't going so well.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Does it hurt you?"

"It doesn't hurt," I said. "It's a strange feeling. I definitely wasn't expecting it."

"And yet you felt the need to touch my wounds," Dalamar said. He didn't look quite as smug as he did a few moments ago, when mentioning my apparent fascination with him. Now he seemed intent on something other than just seducing me. Not that it made it any less awkward to be standing so close to him with my hand laid over his bare chest.

"I didn't mean to do it. It just happened, as ridiculous as that sounds," I told him.

He took my hand and gently removed it from his chest, holding it in his own as he stared down at the wounds.

"They are beginning to heal," he said. "I don't believe what I'm seeing."

"I don't understand it." I wriggled my hand free from his.

"You've never done this before?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Raistlin hasn't figured it out..." Dalamar considered.

And suddenly everything made sense. Raistlin kept insisting he could sense magic on me. It was the reason he'd brought me here in the first place. And I had been touching him when we fell asleep. Then he commented that he was feeling much stronger when he woke up. Now I was healing Dalamar's wounds...

"I don't know how I got this ability," I admitted. Looking down at my own hands, I saw the damage from my ordeal in the Grove.

"I can heal others, but apparently I don't have any special powers when it comes to healing myself."

"Peculiar," Dalamar said, still studying his wounds. "If this power works on everyone but yourself, you could be in danger, my lady. They would kill each other to possess you, to hold you prisoner and drain you of your power."

A chill went through me at the very thought of it. He was right. If word of my ability spread, I would never have another moment's peace. Of course, I couldn't escape my current prison, either. So what to do? The only thing I could think of was searching the library for information on healers. Raistlin had been looking for artifacts, not an actual person. Perhaps he missed something. At the very least, it would give me something to do.

"You say you haven't been marked as his, yet I smell him on you," Dalamar said. "Arielle, I don't know what your feelings for him are, but I feel it's necessary to warn you-"

He never had the chance to finish whatever he was trying to tell me. Dalamar's face contorted into an expression of unimaginable agony. He tried to speak, but failed. I was still staring in shock when he collapsed.

Last night I had been grateful for Raistlin's interference, but this time it was simply cruel. I whirled around to face the archmage, refusing to back down from his cold stare.

"He wasn't doing anything wrong!"

"I advised him not to speak to you again," Raistlin said. He glared down at Dalamar's helpless form. "Don't be fooled. He's working his charm on you, and you don't even know it. See how you defend him, even after he nearly-"

Raistlin froze, his lecture forgotten. I was confused at first, but then the realization hit me with sickening clarity. He was staring at Dalamar's chest, which was still exposed. He was staring at the wounds he'd given the dark elf. The wounds that were now closed.

Then he turned his wrath on me.

* * *

_Note: Poor Dalamar takes a lot of abuse in my story. I see him as a domestic violence victim. And his man-whore tendencies are just a facade for him to hide behind. He and Arielle had a rough start, but Dalamar isn't meant to be an enemy in this story.  
_


	4. Revelation

_Thank you for continuing to read my Dragonlance fanfic of smutdom. I tried to make it clear that Arielle is not a cleric-her powers are her own. Originally I made her an initiate student of magic, but later decided it makes more sense for her to have already taken the Test. She is not a powerful spellcaster, thus she doesn't do much for herself when it comes to magic. Especially not after being weakened by so much healing.  
_

**Chapter Four: Revelation**

* * *

"You were healing him," he said, his voice barely more than a whisper. "All of this time, you've been lying."

"No..." I backed instinctively away from him. He looked angry enough to kill. A mere word of magic from him and I was frozen in place, as effectively as I'd been trapped in the Shoikan Grove. He moved closer to me, so close that our lips nearly touched. There was no intimacy in this moment, however. Raistlin's golden eyes, the eyes I had seen warmth in that morning, burned with malice now.

"You will tell me where the treasure is. Now."

"She cannot give you the treasure, Shalafi," Dalamar cut in. "She is the treasure. And she has not been lying to you, as she didn't know her own power until she healed me by mistake."

"By mistake?" Raistlin sounded incredulous. At least his anger seemed to have lessened.

Telling him I felt an inexplicable need to touch Dalamar probably wouldn't be pleasing to Raistlin. But there wasn't much that would please him, at this point.

"I can only describe it as instinct. I saw the wound, and without thinking, I touched it, and it began to heal."

Raistlin frowned. "So it is by touch that you heal. Though apparently the process takes some time."

"I don't know any more than that," I told him.

Raistlin didn't look convinced. "You've never noticed this ability before today? You expect me to believe that?"

"Magic sometimes takes years to reveal itself," Dalamar cut in. "You know that as well as I do."

Raistlin gave him a look that could kill. Then he turned to me. There was still fury in his eyes, but there was uncertainty as well. Raistlin wasn't the only one around here with a temper, but I really didn't think it would be wise to make the archmage hate me. Especially not while I was in his tower, at his mercy.

"Let me see this ability," Raistlin said to me. He pointed at Dalamar. The dark elf had managed to sit up, and was leaning against the wall. The way he looked up at Raistlin spoke of anger, regret, and the bitterness of one who has been tormented for too long by too many. He met my gaze, and I saw the mask slide into place.

"Heal him," Raistlin demanded.

Able to move again, I knelt on the floor next to Dalamar, who watched me with an amused expression. Yes, the mask was definitely back on. But I'd already seen through, so it was too late. I knew Dalamar had suffered much, and sadly he would very likely continue suffering.

His robe had slipped back over the wounds. I was certain that he knew it, but he refused to do anything about it. And so I was forced to go through the very intimate gesture of opening his robe to reveal the wounds, while Raistlin watched us. I made sure he could see the current state of Dalamar's wounds. They had closed, and appeared to be well on their way to healing. Pink tissue surrounded them, where the skin had started knitting itself back together.

"Go on," Raistlin said.

I placed my hand on the wounds. The now-familiar burning sensation moved through my hand, intense but not painful. It was almost a feeling of pleasure. Dalamar's eyes closed, and he sighed. Then all was silent as I kept my hand in place, waiting. The minutes went by at an agonizingly slow pace. My legs cramped, but I stayed as I was, enduring my own discomfort as I healed the apprentice mage. Raistlin did not move from where he stood, leaning on the Staff of Magius. I wished he would lose patience and tell me to stop. Anything but having to remain like this, in the midst of so much tension. But the minutes dragged on.

It took me almost a minute to realize when the burning sensation had stopped. I lifted my hand from Dalamar's chest, and was amazed to see that not even a scar remained.

"And so you see, Shalafi, she is able to heal even the blackest of the Black Robed mages."

"So it would seem."

I plopped down onto the floor next to Dalamar, relieving my aching legs. Healing definitely drained me of energy. I hadn't gotten a decent meal all day, either, so I was in dire need of replenishment.

"What will you do with her?" the dark elf asked.

"She is not your concern."

"Excuse me," I said, "but I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about me as though I'm not sitting right here."

"My apologies," Raistlin said in his familiar caustic tone. He extended his hand to me. Apparently he was feeling much better today, if he was confident enough to help me stand up. I took his hand, but I used more of my own strength than his to stand up. I regretted it immediately, when everything went black.

When I came to, I was in Dalamar's arms. And for once, I was glad for it. Falling to the stone floor would not have been a good thing.

"I wasn't expecting that," I said. The way the two men were watching me made me very uncomfortable.

"You're lucky that I was fast enough to catch you," Dalamar said. He shifted behind me, making me suddenly aware of how his hips were pressing into my derriere. An accident, I'm sure.

"She seems to be recovered," Raistlin snapped. "Let her go."

"The healing has weakened her," Dalamar told her.

I moved away from Dalamar.

"There. I'm better now, see? Thanks for catching me. I'd rather not crack my head open on the floor."

"It's the least I can do, my lady."

Raistlin was clearly annoyed at Dalamar's chivalry.

"And now you can let the lady rest. I will see that she is properly cared for. Lady Arielle? If you will come with me..."

Glancing back at Dalamar, I saw that his typical seductive smile had been replaced by a worried look. After all of his antics, was he finally starting to see me as a person, not just an object of lust? I shrugged and followed Raistlin out of the room.

"Healing weakens you?" he asked as we climbed the stairs.

"That, and I think you forgot to feed me."

"Allow me to see you safely returned to your room, and I will have a meal sent to you. I am a terrible host, as you already know."

"Indeed I do," I said, not caring if I was being rude. "Why are you so cruel to Dalamar? Those wounds on his chest..."

"Do not forget what I said about his charm," Raistlin interrupted. "My apprentice is very deceptive. He bears those wounds as the mark of a traitor. Or at least he did, until you were kind enough to heal them for him."

I didn't miss the sarcasm in his tone.

"He betrayed you?" I asked. "Then why would you keep him here?"

"The better to watch him. And despite his deceit, he is a remarkable student. But what else can one expect from a black-robed mage?"

Raistlin led me back to my room. Seeing the bed made me realize just how tired I was. A good meal and a decent night's sleep sounded wonderful. Being able to breathe, to escape from the tension...

The Staff of Magius thumped on the floor behind me.

I turned. Raistlin stood in the doorway, looking suspiciously awkward for a powerful archmage.

"So you're not making me sleep in your bed tonight?" I asked. Why did that disappoint me?

"I plan to work late tonight. This ability of yours has me intrigued, and I need to research some things. Dalamar will be assisting me, since he seems to have too much spare time."

"I'm sorry about the whole Dalamar thing," I said. "I never meant to upset you. But at least we have this treasure mystery figured out."

"There is an experiment I would like to try," Raistlin ventured, taking a step into my room. "It should only take a moment, if you're willing."

"What is it?"

"Physical contact," he said, looking away as if embarrassed.

After the way he'd acted in the Grove, and the way he'd ordered me to sleep in his bed, it made no sense that he'd be shy now about conducting some experiment that involved him touching me. But perhaps a great part of his allure was his mysterious nature.

"You mean healing?" I asked. "Go ahead. I guess it doesn't matter where I'm touching you, as long as it's bare skin."

I remembered the way he touched me in the Shoikan Grove, when he thought I'd been hiding an artifact from him. Why hadn't he noticed the healing affect of touching me then? Perhaps it was too brief, or he'd simply been too distracted because he was groping my chest. I blushed at the memory. I wondered if Raistlin was thinking about it, too.

Raistlin moved his sleeve back, exposing the gold-tinted flesh of his arm. Nervously I laid my hands on his skin, and shivered a little at the tingling/burning feeling. I looked at Raistlin's face for a reaction, and was surprised to see his eyes were closed. He looked peaceful; a little smile played on his lips for the briefest of moments, then he opened his eyes.

"You have the ability to affect a curse that no one should be able to remove," he said after a few moments. "I didn't realize it when we were in the Grove, where all things are twisted and appear ravaged by time, but there is no mistaking it now. When you touch me, my vision is normal again."

I moved my hands away, and he sighed. I could only imagine how awful it must be to always see everything decaying and dying, and what a relief it must be for it to go back to normal.

"Apparently it only lasts when you're touching me."

I put my hands back and smiled at him, even though I felt far too weak to continue using my energy on him.

"Well I can follow you around all the time, but I might get annoying."

_And maybe I don't want to stop touching you, maybe I want to do something to stop this terrible longing in me..._

"You might soon tire of looking at this pathetic excuse for a body," he said.

I didn't like to hear him talk that way about himself. Didn't he realize what he was doing to me? He may have been too thin and sickly (at least before I fixed the illness part), but he was far from pathetic.

"I don't think so," I said, blushing horribly.

He looked at me for a long moment, searching for insincerity in my expression, perhaps. I really don't know. If he was, he didn't see it there, because I spoke with complete honesty.

"I will have dinner sent to you shortly," he said finally, moving away from me and abandoning my healing touch. It took a lot of willpower to not beg him to let me stay with him.

"I'd appreciate that," I managed to say in a neutral tone.

"I can also send a bath for you, if you'd like."

"That would be wonderful."

Raistlin nodded. "It will be arranged. There are other matters that require my attention, so for now I will leave you to rest."

"Thanks," I said, and I stood there wishing I could ask him not to go.

Once he closed the door behind him, I sat down on the bed and sighed. It was time I stopped denying things, and really look at the mess I'd gotten myself into. Somehow I was attracted to two men at the same time, and to make matters worse, both of them seemed to be attracted to me as well.

Dalamar was sneaky and licentious. Raistlin was distant and mean. Yet both of them had good qualities as well. Dalamar seemed to have a caring side to him that was well hidden, and Raistlin seemed to crave companionship, but he didn't know how to bridge the gap between himself and the rest of the world. And me? I just happened to have an ability that intrigued them both.

I punched the pillow. This was getting nowhere.

A few minutes later, a knock at the door interrupted me from possibly shredding the pillow in my frustration. I opened it and found a tray piled high with food. Next to it was a pitcher of water. No one was standing at the door, but that didn't surprise me too much. After saying thanks to the empty air (maybe the spectres would be less inclined to murder me in my sleep), I brought the tray and the pitcher into my room and closed the door again.

The food must have been conjured by magic, but it tasted just as good as ordinary home-cooked food. And Raistlin had been most generous with his offering. There was a small loaf of bread, cheese, a bowl of steaming hot stew, perfectly ripened grapes, apples, and a sweet cake. The pitcher was full of wonderfully cold water. I finished off the stew, took some of the bread and cheese, and nibbled on some grapes. The rest could be saved for later. The water tasted better than any I'd had outside of Silvanesti. I drank most of it, as my body seemed to demand it.

I had just finished eating when there was another knock at the door. This time there was a tub of steaming hot water sitting outside my door. I stared. The tub was much too heavy for me to move. But apparently that had been accounted for, too. The tub began slowly moving forward on its own. I got out of the way, letting it enter the room. The tub continued moving past the doorway, to whatever spot its master had ordered it to.

I left the empty dishes outside the door, then went to check on the self-propelled tub. It had stopped, in the center of the room. Unable to resist, I secured the door again and stripped, then enjoyed a hot bath. I didn't linger, however, in case the tub decided to start moving again, with me in it.

So this is what it's like to live with two powerful mages, I thought. Better get used to it.


	5. Deprivation

**Chapter Five: Deprivation**

* * *

The next day, I was feeling stronger. Sleep had helped restore me, but it hadn't been entirely kind. Dreams of the archmage plagued me throughout the night. Too many thoughts of the night spent with that warm, slender body pressed against me, I decided. Or either he'd put a spell on me. That would explain my uncharacteristic desires. But it wouldn't explain my response to the Dark Elf. Or perhaps that was something else entirely.

Cursing my rampant thoughts, I got out of bed. The tub was gone, I realized. There was a smaller basin of clean water remaining, which I used to wash my face. Feeling more awake, I combed out my hair and ate one of the apples I'd saved from last night. Before I could decide what my next move would be, there was a knock on my door.

I opened it, expecting to find another tray of food or maybe some clean robes to wear. Instead, a miserable looking Dalamar stood there. The remnants of stress and lack of sleep had gathered under his eyes, making him look as though he'd aged overnight. His hair was tangled, there was a bruise on his cheek, and his robes were torn. Yet he was still devastatingly handsome. Perhaps more so since his mask of arrogance was gone. I actually felt bad for him at that moment.

"Lady Arielle," he said hoarsely.

"Dalamar! What happened to you?"

He looked around, as though he were expecting to be followed. He stumbled a bit, but managed to catch himself on the door frame.

"You need to sit down, before you collapse," I told him. Why was it that every time we met, he seemed to be in that state? A jealous master with a nasty temper, that was why...

Dalamar shook his head.

"Nay, my lady, I dare not stay long. I came to caution you. Shalafi is in a most foul temper today."

"Raistlin did this to you?"

I already knew the answer, but I still had to ask.

"He was not content to see me healed by your hand. He only allowed it to see how it was done. But as soon as that was accomplished..."

I had to see it for myself. Before he could stop me, I parted his torn robes enough to reveal his chest. And it was no surprise to see five fresh wounds there.

"Damn him! And what about your face? Did he hit you?"

"The pain was such that I fainted, and I must have hit something," he said. "I've only recently woke up."

"Dalamar, I'm sorry this happened to you," I said. "I know I didn't like you at first, and you gave me good reason, but I cannot say I enjoy seeing you suffer like this."

One moment he was standing there, looking as though he'd fall over, and then I was crushed in his embrace, while his mouth plundered mine. And I was powerless to resist it. I let him invade my mouth, claiming me with a searing kiss as his body molded itself to mine. At the pressure of his arousal against me, my body responded. That's a mild way of putting it. My body was engulfed by overwhelming need. All I could think of was having him inside me. And I didn't like feeling so out of control. That was not the way I was accustomed to behaving.

As passionate as it was, the kiss was haunted by a pair of hourglass eyes, burned into my memory for as long I would live. I ended the kiss.

"I told you we couldn't do this again," I said after catching my breath. Part of me wanted to scream with frustration, to demand a release from this overwhelming tension. But the logical part of me reasoned that it was best that nothing else had happened.

Dalamar glowered. He faced me, and I found myself thinking he was sexy even when he was angry. Oh yes, I definitely needed to get away from him. Quickly.

"Of course you'd say that," he muttered. "Why do you make such an effort to resist, when it's clear that you want me just as much as I want you? Saving yourself for Raistlin? He will only use you, and throw you away when he's done."

"And he said similar about you," I retorted. "Perhaps you are both deceptive and only wish to use me."

Dalamar's eyes narrowed. "Perhaps so, Lady Arielle. And so the question is, which of us would you prefer to use you?"

"Neither."

"Or both," came his retort.

Which brought me back to wanting to slap him. That was safer than admitting he was right.

"And now I will ask a question," I said in my haughtiest tone. "Why do you stay here, if Raistlin treats you so badly? He doesn't forbid you to leave, does he?"

"He paid the price for his magic, and so I pay mine. Surely you understand this, since you came here for a chance to study with him, knowing the danger."

"At the time I didn't realize exactly what sort of danger I was getting myself into," I replied. "And I knew nothing of any special abilities that I possessed, or that I'd be a prisoner here."

"A situation I might be inclined to help you with, if you weren't so adverse to my attention," Dalamar said. The circles under his eyes weren't quite as dark anymore, and the bruise on his cheek had faded. Of course, just a few moments of my healing touch had done that for him. I had been so distracted by lust that I hadn't even registered the telltale burning sensation that accompanied my healing talent.

"Are you saying that you'd help me escape if I let you have your way with me?"

Dalamar answered only with a smile. "I am not to be trusted, remember?"

A noise out in the hallway put an end to any further bantering. Dalamar turned, the expression on his face grim. But it was only a tray of food.

"My breakfast is here," I said, moving past him to retrieve the tray. The offering was just as generous as last night's dinner had been. I had my choice of fruit, muffins, and a breakfast bread made with fruit and nuts. There was also a steaming pot of tea. It didn't smell like the awful stuff Raistlin drank, thankfully. Dalamar eyed the tray as I set it down on an empty table.

"At least he's feeding you," he muttered. "I will leave you to your breakfast, I suppose. Though I would prefer to sate other appetites, ones that have been denied far too long."

"I'm sure you can manage that on your own," I said dismissively. At least I sounded like I didn't care.

"Hardly," Dalamar returned. "And I wasn't speaking of just myself."

I couldn't think of anything to say to that, especially since I was still dangerously close to throwing myself on him.

"It would be suicidal to...to..do that in this tower, where he could find us at any moment," I said finally. "And he's already keeping an eye on us. He would surely kill you, and possibly me as well."

I began peeling an orange, enjoying the citrus aroma. Anything but the scent of Dalamar. Yes, citrus was a clean scent, and I certainly needed to clean up my thoughts.  
Dalamar lingered in the doorway. "You are right. But inevitably, you will see me again, my lady."

And he was gone.

The idle hours of the day gave me entirely too much time to think about the situation I'd gotten myself into. Sexual tension was building to an unbearable point. Eventually there was going to be sex here in this tower, I realized, if I stayed. And I wasn't allowed to leave. I had to consider my options. If I gave in to Dalamar, Raistlin would probably kill him, and maybe me. If I gave in to Raistlin, Dalamar would be upset. If I gave in to no one, we'd all go crazy.

I had to find something else to occupy my mind, or I'd be better off back in the Shoikan Grove. Reading wasn't appealing at the moment; I needed exercise. What could I do to burn off energy, other than run around like an idiot? Looking around my room, it became obvious. Everything was covered in dust. I went off in search of cleaning supplies.

After a lot of looking around I found an old rag to dust with and a bin of water with a scrub brush. I set to work in my room first, then moved on to the hallway. I couldn't reach the cobwebs near the ceiling, so I focused on the lower areas. I spent a few hours cleaning the hallways leading to the library. By the time I got there, I was sneezing and sniffling from all of the dust. How could Raistlin live in such a dusty old place? Then I remembered his cursed vision made nearly everything seem withered and dying anyway, so he was probably used to it. No wonder he was always in a bad mood. It was difficult to imagine living that way. At least when I touched him, I would appear normal to him.

After resting a little while, I started dusting the library. I decided not to go too crazy and take all of the books off the shelves, but just dust around them. I had just finished the first set of shelves when a shadow fell over me, startling me out of my daydreams.

"You don't need to do that," Raistlin said. He leaned on the Staff of Magius a little more than he had yesterday, I noticed. My healing magic must be fading.

"I do, actually," I said, standing up and attempting to dust myself off. "If I don't do something around here, I'll go insane. And the place definitely needs some cleaning."

The archmage shrugged. "I could have the servants see to it, if it bothers you. Then you can save your energy for better things."

He didn't say it with the seductive tone Dalamar frequently used, but I wondered what things he had in mind. Perhaps it was just my mind that was in the wrong place, though, and he wasn't thinking of that at all. I couldn't think of a safe response, so I gathered my cleaning supplies and tried not to look as awkward as I felt.

"I was looking for you, actually," Raistlin went on. "Would you mind coming with me?"

Dalamar said he was in a horrible mood, but he seemed almost pleasant. Normally he used a clipped tone, and certainly didn't ask me so nicely.

I agreed to follow him, though I admit I would have gone even if he'd been rude, just because I was bored nearly out of my mind. He led me up seemingly endless stairs, farther up into the tower than I'd ever been. The room we entered appeared to be a laboratory. Numerous shelves lined the walls, each filled with bottles, jars, and dishes of varying sizes. Everything was organized and dust-free here. So the archmage could keep a clean room, I mused.

We stopped in front of a small table where he'd obviously been recently working, as it was the only area in the room that wasn't neat. Small bags of powders and crushed leaves were strewn across the table, along with a few vials of strange-looking liquids. There was a bowl with something mixed in it, and a very sharp-looking silver knife next to it. He picked up a tiny vial and began to carefully pour powder from the bowl into it. When he was done, he turned to me.

"I needed you to be here for the last step, as the amulet needs to bond with its owner immediately after the spell is cast."

I stared at him blankly. "I think you forgot to explain what you're making."

"An amulet for you, obviously," he said with a slight shrug.

"Well, obviously," I echoed. "But why?"

"You have a rare gift, so rare it's only mentioned as a legend in any books I've found, and I assure you I've done a lot of research on the subject. There are many people that would hurt you in order to have your power under their control. This amulet will make them think twice about touching you."

Did that mean Dalamar, or was he planning to let me go? He must have seen the question on my face.

"Yes, that means I'm planning to let you go back, if that's what you want."

Of course I wanted to go back. It seemed exciting to come study with him at first, but in reality it was very boring, mainly because we hadn't done any studying. I was never going to be a powerful mage, anyway. I just wanted the chance to associate myself with one of the most powerful mages to exist. It was the best opportunity in a life that had turned out to be mediocre.

"Why do you look sad now?" Raistlin asked. "I thought that's what you wanted. I know you dislike my tower, with good reason. It's not meant for someone like you. The world suits you better."

I stared at the floor, feeling foolish for the way I was acting. Yet the words came out, unbidden.

"What do I have to go back to, though? My family doesn't want me anymore, I have no talent for magic other than this healing ability, and I don't want to live in constant fear of being locked up because of it. So if I don't have a future with you, what do I have?"

He looked at me, puzzled. "Are you saying you wish to remain here?"

"I'm saying I would like to be able to come and go, to be your assistant or something. Not like Dalamar, but maybe there's something I could do besides heal you when you need it."

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "We shall see. I understand your desire for freedom, yet you must also respect my desire for privacy. My protection would extend only to you. No one else is to enter my Tower."

I nodded. Was there any need to tell him that there was no one else for me to invite?

"Which brings me back to this amulet. Are you ready to complete it?"

"What do I need to do?" I hoped nothing magical was required on my part, because I'd be embarrassing myself horribly.

"Nothing, really. I simply have to make contact with you to bond the magic."

I must have looked as relieved as I felt, because he gave me a slight smile. "Were you expecting to have to eat a toad?"

"Something like that," I mumbled.

I watched, feeling privileged to witness Raistlin's magic. But as it turned out, there wasn't much to see. He picked up the silver knife from his worktable, and placed the tiny vial nearby. Then he pressed the tip of the blade into the underside of his arm. A drop of blood welled up almost immediately. Holding his arm over the vial, he watched, expressionless, as a drop fell into it. After blotting the wound with his black robes he picked up the vial. He spoke words of magic, too faintly for me to understand them. The process took less than a minute.

He took a silver chain from his pocket and attached the amulet.

"It works best if I place the amulet on you and finish the spell while still in contact,"he said.

I nodded and moved my hair for him, expecting him to go behind me and hook the necklace.

Instead, he approached from the front, enveloping me in his unique scent. I looked up at him, but his expression betrayed nothing. He was concentrating on the spell.

I stayed still and held my breath as he put the necklace on me. The gentle touch of his deft fingers was driving me wild, but the only thing that betrayed it was my quickening pulse. I heard him softly chanting words of magic, but they made no sense to me. He could have been transforming me into a gully dwarf at that moment and I wouldn't have cared.

The hourglass settled between my breasts, feeling very warm against my skin. I wondered if he knew exactly where it would rest when he chose the chain for it.

He finished the spell and began to pull back.

The last time we'd touched, I hadn't wanted him to go. This time, I decided to do something about it.

I wrapped my arms around his narrow waist and looked up at him. This time he looked back at me. He seemed shaken, though not entirely rejecting my embrace.

"What are you doing?"he asked.

"I'm saying thank you for caring about me," I replied, and I kissed him.

* * *

_Note: I was beginning to think I'd never finish this chapter. Too many rewrites, and then it somehow got deleted! But here it is-I hope you like it._


	6. With or Without You

****_Thank you for reading my fanfic! This chapter has taken a while to finish. Now I've done some more editing, but only minor things.  
_

**Chapter Six: With or Without You**

* * *

He pulled me tighter against him as he took control of the kiss. It was the purest bliss I'd ever known, worth everything I'd gone through to get to that moment. He was so warm, velvet softness against me and that unmistakable arousal again, this time something I welcomed.

I was wondering if I should acknowledge that arousal somehow, perhaps with a light caress, when he stopped kissing me. He let go of me and turned away.

"This cannot be," he said, his voice barely audible.

The joy I had felt only moments ago turned bitter. Why did it always have to be that way? I was shaking with pent-up desire, fury, and humiliation.

"And why not?" I heard myself demanding. I couldn't control the flow of words. "Is your isolation and misery so important to you that you deny yourself love? That's all I wanted to do. But you won't let anyone love you, will you?"

"Your love is wasted on someone such as me," he said, still refusing to turn and look at me. "You should be with Dalamar. I can't be bothered with love."

Before I could say anything in response to that, he began a spell. Everything around me seemed to swirl and distort. The next thing I knew, I was in my room again. And I was angrier than I'd ever been in my life.

I screamed out a string of curses, beating the walls with my fists- anything to get out some of the anger that was boiling inside me. At some point I ripped off the hourglass pendant and flung it on the floor. If Raistlin wanted to treat me this way, I didn't want to wear it. I was in love with him! I gave myself to him, and he rejected me. He couldn't be bothered with love, but he kept me here, tormenting me with the unattainable.

My hands were bloody from the abuse I was giving them, but I craved the pain. The pain in my hands could mask the pain in my heart, at least temporarily. So I kept striking the stone again and again, cursing Raistlin, his tower, and my own stupidity for allowing feelings to grow for such a cold, heartless man.

A soft knock at the door stopped me. I stomped over to it and flung the door open, not really sure what I'd see. Raistlin? A tray of food? Dalamar? It turned out to be the dark elf. He took in the sight of me, hands dripping blood, face streaked with tears, and he closed his eyes.

"So he has reduced you to this."

I started to slam the door in his face, but he caught it and forced his way into the room. He grabbed my wrists to keep me from hitting anything else, and he wrestled me to the floor. Unable to fight anymore, the sobs came out of me uncontrolled. Dalamar stayed with me, releasing me once I stopped struggling, stroking my hair and murmuring words to calm me. His beautiful voice was soothing, and eventually I was able to stop crying and look at him.

"I'm so sorry Dalamar, I should have listened to you."

The dark elf looked sad.

"It was too late anyway. You're in love with him, aren't you?"

I didn't want to answer, because it was true. But I didn't want it to be true, not anymore.

"We always want what we cannot have," he went on when I didn't answer.

His eyes went the hourglass pendant I'd discarded in my rage. He spoke a word of magic and it came to rest in his hand. He studied it, then looked at me with eyebrows raised.

"It's some sort of protection spell," I said. "But why should I wear it if it's only going to remind me of him?"

"When did he give this to you?" Dalamar asked.

"Today," I told him. "He finished the spell when he put it on me. I probably broke it when I took it off. Oh well."

"I'm not sure it can be broken so easily," he mused. "It's...an interesting choice of protection."

"What do you mean?"

"Normally protection spells don't involve blood," Dalamar explained. "I don't know why he added it."

"He said it was only a protection spell. But why should I believe anything he says, anyway?"

Dalamar shook his head.

"Pondering his motives will only drive you to insanity."

He was sitting on the floor with me still, my head against his chest. I felt his breath on the top of my head, oddly sensual. My tears were done, and now I became all too aware of how intimate we were. I started to pull away from him, but he held on. Not too tightly-I could escape if I really wanted- but enough for me to know that he didn't want me to go.

"I'll share you with him if I must,"he said. "At least try to forget about him when you're here with me."

"And how do I do that? I'm here in his tower, with his magic all around me, bathtubs walking in and out of here on their own, food showing up at his command, this necklace..."

Dalamar tilted my head up so that I faced him, our lips dangerously close. It pained me to see him regarding me with such sad eyes, his elven beauty still radiant, though he'd suffered much at the hands of the man I found myself hopelessly in love with.

"I will not force myself on you again, but I won't let you forget that I'm here."

I closed my eyes, unable to bear his beauty when I felt so torn.

He kissed me softly on the lips without trying anything more. I didn't return the kiss, but I didn't pull away from him, either. We stayed there for a long time, not saying much, just taking comfort in each other.

Of course the entire time I'd been touching him, I was healing his tingling feeling was so familiar now I really didn't notice it unless I was thinking about it. I should have expected it, but it was still startling to look at him again and see that his bruises were gone.

"At least your injuries are gone now," I said after a yawn escaped me.

"For now," he said.

I made a face. "Maybe I shouldn't heal you, then. If he's only going to put the marks back on you, it's cruel to make you keep going through it."

"I'm not certain, but your magic may only temporarily control the curse he put on me. If that's the case, the chest wounds will come back eventually."

"So you don't think I truly heal people? Just temporarily?" How disappointing that would be to a certain archmage. One that I wasn't supposed to be thinking about, damn it all.

"I think you can only briefly affect curses. Of course it's too early to know for certain, but I think that's how it works. You could heal a normal wound and it wouldn't come back. But these are not normal wounds. Your magic wears off and the curse is still there, so the wounds come back."

It made sense. It was the same with Raistlin's cursed vision, though I hadn't shared that information with Dalamar. I told him about it then, and he nodded.

I'd been ignoring it, but exhaustion finally won me over. After the ordeal with Raistlin, then using more energy to heal Dalamar-I needed rest.

It took a lot of effort to stand up and walk a few steps to the bed. Dalamar stayed close in case I didn't make it. It's a good thing, because I very nearly didn't. I knew I should try to eat something to regain strength, but I didn't want to be any more trouble than I'd already been.

"Will you be all right, Lady Arielle? I can stay with you, just as a friend. You don't look well."

"I think I'll be okay," I said, though I wasn't entirely sure of that. But even though Dalamar said he wouldn't try anything again, it was difficult to believe him. I didn't want to admit it, but his presence was getting too familiar and I couldn't trust myself around him.

"I will see you tomorrow, then. Unless you change your mind. You might find me wandering the halls again."

He gave me his best seductive smile. I knew it!

"You never give up, do you?"

"Never, my lady. But I made a promise, and I will keep it. That doesn't prevent me from making sure you get breakfast, though."

I thanked him, then got ready for bed as best as I could, considering how exhausted I felt. I did manage to change into a sleeping gown at least.

I slept a little, willing myself to sleep for a century or two. Maybe then I'd wake up having forgotten this painful experience. But my body wasn't cooperating with my mind, as usual.

I was drifting somewhere between wakefulness and sleep when the bedroom door opened. My room was completely dark, as was the hall outside, so I saw absolutely nothing. But it was easy enough to guess who was coming in, considering Dalamar's reluctance to leave earlier.

"Dalamar, I really appreciated your company earlier, but it wouldn't be a good idea to take it any further."

There was no response. The room was silent, making me wonder if anyone was there at all. The Tower did like to play tricks on people. Maybe its Master had revoked his protection, and I was fair game. A chill went through me at the very thought.

"Dalamar?"

Nothing.

"Raistlin?"

Still nothing.

"I know someone is in here, damn it!"

A rustling sound came from close by. Mage robes? Then someone was on the bed, and on me. The movement was too quick for me to defend myself. One moment I was sitting there propped on one elbow, then without warning I was forced back onto the bed, arms pinned on either side of my head. Then a mouth crushed to mine, plundering, demanding, taking possession of me. I didn't return the kiss, however, which ended it rather quickly.

When I had the chance to speak again, breathless from the stolen kiss, still held captive, I rushed through the words before he could do anything else.

"Wait...Dalamar, please. There's an attraction between us, but I'm in love with him. If you do this, it will be rape."

I waited through an intense silence that seemed to last for hours, unmoving- at the mercy of the dark mage.

"And if it isn't Dalamar?"

* * *

_*Note: Sorry it's taking a while to continue this. I'm too much of a perfectionist, never happy with my work. So this chapter is shorter than usual, but I promise I'm working on the story whenever inspiration strikes and I have the time._


	7. Passion Ignites

**Chapter Seven: Passion Ignites**

* * *

Well I wasn't expecting _that_, even though I'd briefly entertained the notion that it was Raistlin when he'd first come in. But deep down I never really believed he would come into my room like this.

And-dear gods-I just told him I loved him! While he was pinning me to the bed, and that kiss...I didn't really respond to it, but now that I knew it had been Raistlin...I never would have thought he could kiss like that. So much passion from one who'd told me a few hours ago that he couldn't be bothered with that. Quite the change of heart...

"You haven't answered me," he said, his voice much too calm for the current situation. I felt his lips at my ear, faint breath on my neck.

"Raistlin..." I said, still shocked.

Apparently that was enough of an answer for him. His mouth returned to mine, and this time I returned the kiss. He released my arms, but only so that he could tear my sleeping gown off me. Velvet robes crushed sensuously against my naked form. He kissed me with such demand that I could barely keep up with him. And his hands-those slender hands certainly knew how to tease and entice. They were at my breasts, squeezing gently, stroking the tips until I felt my back arching and I knew only that I desperately needed him inside me.

Blindly I explored the velvet-clad mage until I found what I I'd been afraid of earlier. This time I refused to be too shy. I stroked him, drawing a moan from him, which only encouraged me further. He was a very thin man, but the evidence of his desire proved to be large and thick in my hand. There was movement and I heard more robes rustling, then I felt flesh in my hand instead of velvet.

It was amazing to feel him grow even larger as I savored the contact of bare skin. There wasn't much time to think about it, though. With a feral growl he parted my thighs and drove himself into me with a savage thrust.

The combined pain and pleasure of his merciless invasion were exactly what I needed. It had been far too long. This wasn't a night for delicate lovemaking. Right now we both needed to give in to something more primal.

I wrapped my legs around him and clung to him, feeling him swell inside me. Then with a ragged cry he came for me. At the same moment of his release, flames leapt to life all around us. Suddenly I could see his face, and the panic that replaced elation. He hurriedly spoke an incantation as the flames grew. A strange indoor rainstorm doused the flames, leaving us drenched and in darkness again.

"Were you burned?" he asked after his breathing calmed down somewhat.

"No. What about you?" I asked. "What was that, anyway? Who attacked us?" Had Dalamar gone mad with jealousy and tried to kill us both?

Raistlin was still draped over me, and he seemed in no hurry to move.

"I...apologize," he said, sounding embarrassed. "I seem to have lost control of my magic at the moment of..." He trailed off, but I understood what he was trying to say.

As the shock of everything that had just happened began to wear off, I found this to be unbelievably hilarious. I started laughing and couldn't stop, even though I was a little worried he'd get mad at me and blast me with fire, this time intentionally. But much to my surprise, I heard his own strange laughter join with mine.


	8. Darkness and Light

**Chapter Eight: Darkness and Light  
**

After the fire in my room, I couldn't stay there. The fire had been extinguished quickly, but the "rain shower" spell soaked everything thoroughly.

The Staff of Magius shone brightly, the only light in the ruined room. I sat on the soggy bed-it hardly mattered since I was soaking wet anyway. Raistlin stood nearby, equally wet.

There was an awkward silence. He hadn't looked at me since he left the bed. His expression was difficult for me to read. Embarrassed? Ashamed? Regretful?

I wasn't sure I could handle another rejection from him, especially not after what just happened.

_We are lovers now._

It didn't seem possible, looking at the reclusive black-robed mage, having heard for years how evil he was, that power was the only thing he truly loved. To think that man had perhaps let me past the barrier he put between himself and the rest of the world-it was surreal.

I reached for him, just to prove to myself that he was really there and I hadn't lost my mind. All I could reach from where I sat was the end of a long sleeve. Wet velvet slid between my fingers. The tug on his robes drew his gaze back to me. I still couldn't even guess at his thoughts as his golden eyes lingered on me.

I felt myself blush under that stare. It must have been quite a sight for him-me in a ripped gown, wet and so exhausted I didn't want to move from the soaked bed.

_The bed where we just made love..._

"It's just stuff," I said, referring to the mess around us. "No need to look so dismal over it."

"I wasn't thinking of that at all," he said softly, looking away.

My heart sank at those words.

_Fine. If you regret what happened, just say it so I can get out of here and try to forget it ever happened._

"I was thinking," he continued, eyes on me again, "that you deserve better than being left to sit there in those wet clothes. You deserve better than you've received while being a guest in my tower. You deserve a man that will not turn you away by the light of day, only to crawl into your bed in the darkness. But I will never be the sort of man to court anyone. I wouldn't even know how."

His expression revealed raw emotion for just a moment. He turned away again, but I'd already seen it: he _did _care, but he thought he wasn't good enough.

"In case you didn't notice, you didn't have to do much in the way of courting me. There was something between us from the beginning, I think."

At least it had been there for me. It was difficult to be around him without indulging in amorous thoughts. That couldn't be entirely one-sided, considering how jealous he was when Dalamar even came near me.

"There was...something," he said, still looking away. "But I never intended to allow anything to come of it. A lady such as yourself will soon tire of this life."

His words stung. He couldn't just settle in somewhere and fall asleep with me, could he? No, he had to push me away. Again.

"Maybe you should let me speak for myself, instead of trying to decide everything for me," I said sharply.

He turned around, grabbing the Staff of Magius so that its light shone directly on his face, emphasizing the metallic gold tone of his skin.

"Do you honestly think you will have a normal life with me? Is there a 'happily ever after' for one with _this _face?"

"Would you quit with that 'I'm so awful no one could ever love me' garbage?" I shot back at him. "You know damned well that I find you attractive."

He gave me a sardonic smile.

"Show me, then."

The sultry tone of his command gave me a shiver. Show him? Hadn't I already done that, in the laboratory? Perhaps he just wanted a second chance.

I rose from the bed, feeling shaky but doing my best not to show it.

"What would you like to see?" I purred, letting my tattered gown slide to the floor. "This?"

I saw admiration in his golden eyes as I slid my arms around his neck, ignoring the cold wet robes against my skin.

"Perhaps this?" I continued, running my fingers through his hair and then kissing him-slowly, sensuously this time-savoring every little sound he made, the taste of his mouth, the way his body responded to mine.

This time when the kiss ended and I heard begin to chant the now-familiar words to the transportation spell, I was still entwined with him. He held me securely with one arm and held the staff with his other hand, transporting us via magic to his bedroom.

"Well that's convenient," I said, trying not to stumble when he let me go.

"Indeed," he said, loosening his robes. The wet knots were likely going to be troublesome. He frowned when he saw me struggling to stay upright.

"You are too weak from the earlier contact," he said.

"I'll be fine," I replied as I climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over me. The warm, dry covers were going to lull me to sleep quickly if Raistlin didn't join me.

"We both need some dry clothes," he said. "I should tend to that before getting _distracted_."

I resisted the urge to say something foolish like 'I'll miss you' before he left the room.

Despite a valiant effort to stay awake, exhaustion did the inevitable. One moment I was lying there, eagerly awaiting his return. The next thing I remembered was waking up in a dark room (again), but this time in silence. I hated how dark it was in the tower! I didn't know my way around, and it was just creepy to think of the tower's _other _inhabitants roaming-able to see me easily while I was helplessly blind.

"Raistlin?"

"I am here," came his soft reply from across the room.

"Why aren't you in the bed?" I asked.

"I didn't want to further weaken you."

"Well where are you sleeping, then?" I knew where he should be sleeping: next to me.

"In a chair," Raistlin replied wearily.

"A chair!"

"I've slept in worse places."

"But your bed is right here. Come sleep in it," I argued.

"I would very much like to," he answered from the darkness, "but touching you drains your energy, and it would be difficult not to touch you, as you are...nude."

_Damn_.

"Give me something to put on, then, so we're not touching directly."

I heard him laughing softly. Not quite the response I wanted.

"It is an ironic role reversal, do you not agree?"

I agreed, but I was much too tired to appreciate his observation or share his amusement.

"Shirak."

At his command the Staff of Magius shone its blue-white light, bathing the room in cool, soothing tones. Ah yes, magic was fast becoming a source of comfort and reassurance in my life.

Raistlin picked up a plain black robe that was draped across the back of his chair and brought it to the bed. I was sitting up, still mostly hidden by the covers. I noticed he was wearing dry robes, and his belt with its pouches was missing.

"This may be too long for you, but it's the best I can do on short notice, unless you'd prefer something magically conjured."

I took the robe from him. The cloth was plain in appearance, but much softer than it looked.

"Is this your robe?" I inquired.

"Yes. I wore it before I had my velvet robes made. But if you'd prefer something else-"

"No!" I cut him off. "I would rather wear this than anything else."

"You flatter me," he said. The tone he used had a sarcastic edge, but there was a genuine smile on his face when he said it. I suspected the dark mage was so accustomed to using sarcasm that he had trouble _not _using it, especially when he felt awkward. His awkwardness had an adorable quality that made me want to attack him with a big hug and never let go. Sadly, I would only hurt myself by touching him. My newly discovered power was already becoming annoying.

"Let's see how it fits, then," I said, throwing back the covers.

I hadn't forgotten that I was nude. It still brought color to my cheeks to reveal myself to him, but I ignored the embarrassment and proceeded to put on the robe as though it was the most normal act in the world.

The robe was long, dragging the floor a bit. Raistlin wasn't much taller than me, but the robe was meant to be cinched with a belt or sash. Once it was secured it should fit just fine.

"Good enough for sleeping," I said, getting back in the bed. "Now will you please join me?"

Surprisingly, he didn't argue. He got in bed with me, but he may as well have been in bed with a corpse, for how he avoided me.

"Well let's see if this works," I said, placing my bare hand on his velvet-clad chest. His eyes widened briefly and he flinched as though I'd been about to hit him.

"It's fine-no tingling sensation, no energy drain. So you can relax."

"Good" was all he said in response. Yet he didn't relax. We lay there for another minute before I let out a frustrated sigh and asked what the problem was.

"I am sorry for offending you. It's just that I've never liked being touched."

I snatched my hand away.

"You liked it well enough when you were sick, and you didn't complain when we were-"

He grabbed my wrist-making sure the cloth was between us-and placed my hand back where it was.

"You didn't let me finish." He kept his hold on me as he continued. "I didn't like it before. With you it is very pleasant, although I am unaccustomed to such things."

"I can tell. You look extremely uncomfortable," I said, relaxing in his grip. He let me go, and I left my hand on his chest.

"I am," he admitted, "but I don't want to be."

"Practice makes perfect," I said, and darted in for a quick kiss before he could stop me.

"I will go back to the chair if you cannot behave," Raistlin said.

"That was all. I'm much too tired for anything else. Besides, you know you liked it."

His only response was "dulak," the command to extinguish the staff's light. But just before the room went dark, I glimpsed a smile on the notoriously bitter mage's face.

* * *

_I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but it has been too long since I updated this story, so I'm posting it and hoping for the best. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this, and especially to those who have given me nice reviews. And I have a follower now! This is encouraging._


	9. Before the Storm

**Chapter Nine: Before the Storm**

Days went by in a comfortable routine, mostly. Raistlin spent much of his time in the laboratory or studying. I didn't disturb him during this time. I stayed as busy as I could to make the long hours pass quickly- cleaning, mending clothes for Raistlin, reading, and trying in vain to gain some control over my healing power. Even when I exerted all of my will I still couldn't prevent my energy from going to Raistlin when I touched him. Thus our nights together weren't as wonderful as they could have been. After a long argument, I reluctantly agreed to sleeping with him only every other night. Well, "agreed," is the wrong word, since the only reason I didn't sleep with him is because I couldn't drag him to bed. I used my room on the "off" nights. One of my projects was cleaning up the mess that had been made of that room, which certainly took a lot of work. I'd ended up using magic for some parts of the restoration, such as the persistent moldy/smoky smell.

And then there was the unresolved matter with Dalamar. We hadn't spoken since he came to comfort me after Raistlin's rejection. If our paths crossed he kept his face hidden with the cowl of his robe, never speaking to me.

I made the mistake of asking Raistlin about it one evening while we drank tea by the fire. He was mulling over a spellbook; I was mending the snagged hem of a robe. Quite the domestic scene we must have made.

"What has happened to Dalamar?" I asked after a lull in conversation. "I don't see him around much."

"He has errands," Raistlin mumbled.

I didn't want to press further, knowing all too well what the dour expression on his face meant. A tense silence fell over us. Finally Raistlin broke it.

"Do you miss him, even after he harassed you?"

"We made our peace," I said, wishing now that I'd never asked about the dark elf. Raistlin wasn't reacting well.

"Indeed," he said scathingly. "You seemed to be getting _quite _close. He was in a panic after your room was damaged. Apparently my apprentice believed the worst of me. I don't know if he was much relieved, however, when I told him you were sleeping safe in my bed."

That's when I remembered Dalamar said he'd come to my room for breakfast the next morning. It must have been terrible for him to find that chaotic scene. No wonder he thought Raistlin took his wrath out on me. And I never even bothered to apologize...

"I see that he means something to you," Raistlin said in icy tones.

"He was kind to me when I was upset, that's all." I stared at my hands, which were now mostly healed from the abuse I put them through. Raistlin must have followed my train of thought, for when he spoke again, his tone was a little nicer.

"I asked him if he knew how your hands became cut and bruised. He was reluctant, but he told me how he found you. I suppose I deserve it if you sought comfort in him after what I said to you. I suggested it, after all."

Tears stung my eyes. I fought them off, but it was impossible to keep the emotions out of my voice.

"But I didn't let him into my bed. I told him to back off. He knew I was in love with you."

Raistlin sat perfectly still, staring intently at the book in his lap.

Why had he decided to be such an ass tonight? Ever since our first night together he was affectionate and kind (for Raistlin, anyway, but I knew his personality and recognized it for what it was): concerned about my health, attentive as a lover, even smiling once in a while. His cough was gone, his energy level was up-everything was great. But mentioning Dalamar shattered the fragile peace between us. It also brought something else to light. For all of the cruel things Raistlin may have been capable of saying, what he had _not _said hurt the most.

When I said I was in love with him, he hadn't responded. That hurt more than anything else. I waited for him to look at me, to say something, to somehow fix what was broken. But he was either lost in his spellbook or doing a damned good job of pretending to be.

My tears were breaking through my facade of calm. Before I could further embarrass myself, I made a hasty exit, not bothering to say good night.

* * *

_Short chapter, I know! _

_I made a digital doll of Arielle. If you would like to see it, please go to Deviant Art and search for WinterArgent._


	10. In Love and War, All is Fair

**Chapter Ten: In Love and War, All is Fair**

I lay in bed trying unsuccessfully to sleep. Ever since we started sharing a bed, I hadn't slept well alone. Normally I did it only to replenish my energy-though truthfully one night without physical contact wasn't enough time to recover. Sleeping with my robe on helped prevent the energy drain, but it wasn't practical or one hundred percent effective. The robe was uncomfortable to sleep in, and we still ended up touching as we slept. Robes tended to shift around during the night, leaving skin exposed. And since Raistlin's health had improved so much, he'd been waking up the way many men do-sexually aroused. As any new lovers know, it's very difficult to resist each other.

At least when you're not fighting.

_I can't say I wasn't warned_, I thought gloomily as Raistlin continued occupying my thoughts, despite numerous attempts to think of something else. No matter what I tried to think about, it always led me back to him. Was he sleeping soundly tonight, or was he still sitting in the chair studying?

_Sometimes,_ I thought, _I'd really like to take one of those spellbooks and shove it up his-_

My bedroom door opened, interrupting my brooding thoughts. Not much of a surprise. I'd half-expected a visitor tonight, though I knew better than to hope for much. Expectations led only to disappointment.

"Did I wake you?" Raistlin asked. He carried the Staff of Magius into the room with him, outshining the single candle I left burning. Call me childish, but I didn't want to be alone in the dark anymore.

"No. It's hard to relax in a haunted tower, I suppose," I answered.

_Especially when you're upset with the master of that tower_, I added silently.

Raistlin sat on my bed, his weight so slight I scarcely felt it.

"It seems I have wronged you yet again," he said with a sigh.

There were a lot of snarky responses I could have given him, but I showed some self restraint and waited for him to continue.

"It is understandable that you feel a connection with Dalamar, since you're both outcasts from your homeland. It's perfectly natural for you to be drawn to each other."

_Wait. What?_

This wasn't the heartfelt apology I was hoping for. I had no idea what it was supposed to be.

Before I could think of anything to say, Dalamar came into the room. He stopped just inside the door, looking more than a little uncomfortable walking in on our little scene.

"I asked Dalamar to help with an experiment," Raistlin said.

"What experiment?" I asked. "And why in the Abyss do you want to do it in the middle of the night? AND could you ever possibly discuss these things with me before? The way you go about things is just...rude."

"No one will force you to do it, but I thought you wanted to know more about your power," Raistlin replied. Of course he ignored everything else I said. I vowed to pester him about it later, maybe when _he_ was trying to sleep. If he wanted to be an ass, I could be one, too.

"Dalamar is willing to endure a few more wounds in order to test my theory."

"What theory?" I asked.

Raistlin launched into a description of his theory. Essentially he believed my ability to heal would decrease if I tried to heal more than one person at once. He wanted to test it by seeing how fast I healed small cuts on each of them. All I had to do was touch the two guys I was attracted to at the same time. That wouldn't be awkward or anything. Good to know that Raistlin's idea of an apology was to do some experiments together. I would have settled for flowers, or a massage.

"You're not going chop Dalamar's head off and see if I can reattach it, are you?" I asked, half serious. I braved eye contact with the dark elf, expecting him to look angry, hurt, or back to his old seductive facade. Instead I saw uncertainty on his face.

"Of course not," Raistlin said. "The purpose isn't to give him an injury he can't recover from, but to see if anything slows your power."

"You've already given him 'an injury he can't recover from,' haven't you?" I shot back.

Raistlin didn't respond. Dalamar looked surprised that I defended him, but he stayed silent as well.

"Can we get on with it, then?" I asked rudely.

Raistlin stood on my left side, Dalamar came closer and stood on my right, though not as close. The archmage pulled a small knife from one of his hidden pockets, the same one he used in his laboratory for the hourglass pendant spell.

"We agreed to inflict the wounds on ourselves. Did you bring something, Dalamar?"

Dalamar took out a wicked-looking razor blade. "Yes, Shalafi," he said, keeping his voice low.

At least we all had on black robes, so the blood wouldn't make much difference to our clothes. Trust me to find morbid humor in any situation.

"Great. Who wants to go first?" I asked in a mockingly cheerful voice. "You can make it into a game."

Dalamar put an end to my dark humor with a single slash. He raked the blade across his own chest with such force that I knew it was too deep even before he finished. Blood poured from the wound, more blood than I'd ever seen before. The moment seemed to drag on in slow motion. I was frozen in horror at the sight before me.

"Idiot apprentice, why did you do that?!" Raistlin shouted. His words sent me into action. I ran to Dalamar and shoved my hands inside his robe, trying to heal the wound. Dalamar's only response was to fall over. I did my best to catch him, but all I really managed was to cushion his fall somewhat.

Glancing back, I saw that Raistlin looked genuinely worried about his apprentice.

"Can you do anything?" I asked frantically.

"You're the only one that can help him," Raistlin answered. "You need more skin contact. Open his robe."

I opened it enough to reveal his chest and stomach. Now wasn't the time to feel embarrassed. If I didn't put everything I had into healing him _fast_, Dalamar was going to die.

Modesty be damned. I flung my sleeping gown aside and pulled Dalamar's robe completely open. Wouldn't you know it-he was naked underneath. Thinking only of the urgency of the situation, I laid myself over him, allowing as much skin contact as possible. With all my will I focused my healing power into him, something I'd never tried before. The tingling sensation I was accustomed to became a hundred times stronger. The power radiated from me, driving my body temperature up as Dalamar's plummeted from the blood loss. Ignoring the strain this level of healing was putting on me, I willed the wound to close.

It took an immense amount of energy to slow the gushing blood and seal the gash he'd made, but my will was strong. When I felt the bleeding stop I allowed myself to relax a little, but I dared not cease all healing efforts until I was certain Dalamar hadn't lost too much blood. His skin felt so cold, and there was so much blood everywhere, we were both covered in it.

I shifted my weight so that I was no longer literally lying on top of him, but straddling him. It was only after the initial panic of almost losing him had subsided that I became aware of certain things: my breasts crushed against his chest, his arms wound around me, and that I was sitting in a very prone position on his half-erect phallus. It would have been fully erect if not for the blood loss, I suspected.

I flushed with warmth that had nothing to do with healing powers. Dalamar's eyes opened slowly. He wasn't focusing on anything, though, and he didn't respond to my voice, so I wasn't convinced that he was out of danger yet.

I maintained the skin contact with him, even though it was draining me rapidly. I could hardly hold myself up anymore, so I knew I needed to stop. His wound was definitely closed, at least. I tried to gently pull away from him, but Dalamar wasn't having it. With a grunt of protest he pulled me to the floor so that I was on my back and now he was the one on top. He mumbled something that I couldn't understand, and his eyes were still unfocused. I thought it best to relax and maybe he'd calm down, then I could slip away from him. I didn't want to disturb him anymore than I had to, after all he'd been through.

But instead of calming down, Dalamar kept me pinned under him, spreading my legs apart with his own. For someone recovering from the brink of death, he was very strong.

Raistlin called out Dalamar's name sharply, abruptly reminding me that he was still in the room, witnessing all of this. He must be furious. I'd seen his jealousy flare up before, and I could just imagine what this was doing to him.

"He's unconscious," I said, hoping that would keep Raistlin from doing too much damage.

"Behaving like his normal self, I see," the archmage hissed. Raistlin had definitely seen enough of this show. I needed to get Dalamar off me before he got us both in worse trouble. I was in love with Raistlin, but Dalamar was driving me mad with lust. It really didn't help that we were both naked and in each other's arms.

"Could you get him-" I started to plea for assistance, but Dalamar silenced me with a kiss. The naughty side of me took over then, and I surprised myself by returning his kiss. _Just this once,_ I thought, _and maybe Raistlin will stop doing this crap to won't remember any of this, anyway._ Raistlin had been hinting that he wanted me to do it earlier, it seemed, and besides, none of this would have happened if Raistlin hadn't come up with his stupid experiment and practically forced me into it. For those reasons I decided to let Dalamar have what he wanted.

What happened next is blurred in my memory. Healing Dalamar had cost me dearly-I was losing the battle with my own consciousness now, hanging on by no more than a frayed thread.

I felt wonderfully warm and aroused, but my vision was fading to blackness and everything seemed to be getting farther and farther away. The last thing I felt was Dalamar, fully hard now and joined with my body. And he was looking directly into my eyes, _completely aware of everything._

From far away I heard Raistlin's voice, but I couldn't concentrate on it anymore. I couldn't concentrate on anything. There was nothing more I could do to stay awake.

_I'm sorry for messing things up,_ I thought, then I was gone.


	11. Secrets

**Chapter Eleven: Secrets**

The next thing I remembered was waking up in an unfamiliar room, and seeing Dalamar sitting nearby. As soon as he noticed I was awake, he came over to the bed.

"How do you feel?" he asked. I looked around to see if Raistlin was there. We were alone.

"Like I'm the one that almost died," I said. Where was Raistlin? Too busy to be checking on me?

_Maybe they took turns watching me_, I argued with my pessimistic side.

And apparently someone had done more than that, I realized as I sat up. Someone had cleaned the blood off me and wrapped me in a black cloak. I was happy to be clean, but also disturbed that someone attended to my naked body while I was unconscious.

"Are you the one that cleaned me up and put this cloak on me?" I asked.

"That was Shalafi," Dalamar replied. "He did the same for me," he added, blushing slightly.

I would have probably paid to see Raistlin giving Dalamar a bath, but I refrained from commenting.

"So, how long have I been asleep?"

"Only a few hours," Dalamar said. "Not nearly long enough, from what I've heard. You truly exhausted yourself. You didn't need to expend your energy on me."

I studied Dalamar in all his cold, dark beauty: alluring, seductive, devastatingly beautiful...those were words I'd use to describe him. Never suicidal. It made me angry that he'd tried it. Of course I had to expend my energy! Did he think I would just let him die?

"What possessed you to try to kill yourself, and then...do what you did in front of Raistlin?" I blurted out. Not as eloquently worded as I would have liked. Emotions did tend to get the better of me.

"I didn't try to kill myself, and I don't know what you're referring to that I did afterward. I do remember waking up on the floor, naked. It's disquieting to wake up nude and unable to recall how you lost your clothing."

It was my turn to blush. I vividly recalled his naked form, and my very intimate contact with it. Could it be that he didn't remember kissing me, then being inside me? If that were the case, he never needed to know how much I liked it, how much I wanted to continue where we'd left off, even right now.

"I had to take your robe off so I could stop you from bleeding to death. More skin contact makes the healing faster, and you were bleeding so badly I needed as much contact as possible. And if you weren't trying to kill yourself with that blade, what exactly _were _you trying to do?"

Dalamar shifted uncomfortably.

"That's not simple to explain," he said, looking sullenly at the floor.

"Try," I told him. "I pushed myself to the limit in order to save you, so you can at least try to tell me what happened."

Dalamar paced, not bothering to disguise his agitation. I waited for him to gather his thoughts.

"I admit it was a foolish way to get attention, but that's what it amounts to. Ever since you went to his bed, I've been forgotten. The anger has been building, and that was the breaking point. Did he expect me to help with his experiment, then watch the two of you go off to bed? How many times have I stood at his bedroom door, tormenting myself with thoughts of what was happening in there? Abandoned by both of you-discarded, rejected. You know how that feels, Lady Arielle. Imagine being rejected twice over."

I watched Dalamar pacing as he talked. He was deeply hurt, there was no doubting that. But I was seeing something else for the first time, something I would have probably noticed much earlier if I hadn't been so consumed by my own lust.

"You and Raistlin were lovers, before I showed up and took him away from you."

Dalamar stopped pacing. He looked at me, waiting for my scorn, I suppose. But I didn't feel disgust for them. I felt it for myself, for interfering.

"I didn't know, Dalamar. I'm sorry! I'm such an idiot."

"Don't take the blame. He wanted you as much as you wanted him. I wanted you, too. I still do. If you don't feel the same way, I can't force you. But I cannot stay in this tower any longer, alone while you have each other."

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I looked up at Dalamar, finally realizing the depth of his misery.

"Don't leave," I said, my voice choked with tears. "This is your home. I'm the one that doesn't belong here."

Maybe something could be salvaged if I left. I would never intentionally break up a relationship, even a troubled one. While it's true that I didn't know they were lovers, it didn't lessen my guilt by much.

"He will never let you go. You are the cure to his curse, his long sought-after treasure."

Dalamar didn't remember our last encounter, although at the time I was sure he was awake and knew exactly what he was doing. Apparently not. Either way, I was pretty sure I knew how to make Raistlin send me away: tell him the truth.

It was a cruel plot, one that would likely break my heart. I loved Raistlin, but I wasn't the sort of person to enjoy a guilt-free existence with him while Dalamar was forgotten. I had no right. I was the one to interfere, so I would be the one to fix things.

"Dalamar, I think I know how to convince Raistlin to let me go."

The dark elf looked skeptical. "How so?"

Now for the embarrassing part...

"During the healing process, you became aroused," I said, feeling myself blush again.

Dalamar's eyebrows shot up. "I don't remember that."

"Well...uh...trust me. You did. You kissed me, in front of Raistlin. And I... encouraged you."

Dalamar looked like he was trying very hard to remember the incident. He shook his head.

"He didn't mention this to me."

I looked away, cheeks aflame. "It was embarrassing for all of us, I'm sure. Right before I passed out, you...well, I mentioned you were aroused..."

"Are you saying I was _with _you, while he watched us?"

"Yes." The word came out sounding like a squeak. I cleared my throat. "That's the last thing I recall."

"And you say that you 'encouraged' me."

"I kissed you," I explained. "I was caught up in the moment. But anyway, after what happened, Raistlin probably isn't too happy with me. So if he isn't ready to get rid of me already, I can tell him I desire you, and he won't want me in his bed anymore."

"But is it the truth?" Dalamar asked, coming closer. "Do you desire me?"

He knew I did, damn him! I refused to say what he wanted to hear.

"It doesn't matter. The purpose is to get me out of the way, so you can have your Shalafi back-not me."

"I don't think you want to be out of the way," Dalamar said, moving ever closer. "And I don't want you to leave."

"But...you and Raistlin..."

"What if I want both of you?" he asked in a low sultry tone that made me shiver with longing.

Dear gods, I wanted him. I wanted to run my fingers through his silken black hair, to feel him inside me again, only this time I wanted us to be fully conscious for it.

I dug my nails into my arms until I had some degree of control over my rampant lust again.

"We don't always get what we want," I mumbled.

Dalamar came close, so close it was nearly unbearable not to touch him.

"Not always, no," he said, still using that low, erotic voice that drove me mad. "But if we all desire the same thing, perhaps it is time to give in to that desire."

His mouth closed over mine, and he teased me, licking my lips, taunting me with his tongue. I kissed him fiercely, not caring that it was too soon after my last contact with him.

He pulled back, shaking his head as though I'd been a naughty child.

"Not yet, though I find it very hard to say no. You need a day of rest, at the very least."

He was right. It wouldn't be a very good experience if I passed out in the middle of it. And besides, I wasn't supposed to allow that to happen. It was just a ruse to get Raistlin to let me go. Because if I didn't get away from the two black-robed mages soon, I wasn't going to have any sanity left.

_You are not going to have sex with him. You are not going to have sex with him!_ I kept saying it to myself, long after he left me to rest. I could think of plenty of reasons why I shouldn't have sex with him. I wasn't the kind of girl to have more than one lover at a time. I disliked feeling wildly out of control. I didn't want Raistlin to think of me as a whore. I didn't want to interfere with him and Dalamar, even though Dalamar certainly did. Raistlin may not feel the same way.

The problem was, no matter how many reasons I came up with, I knew in my heart that if..._when_...Dalamar tried to seduce me again, I was done for.


	12. Claim

**Chapter Twelve: Claim  
**

I didn't think I'd be able to sleep after Dalamar left, but I fell asleep almost as soon as I closed my eyes.

My dreams were anything but pleasant-monsters from Shoikan Grove chased me, entwining me in vine arms, wizards in Wayreth Tower locked me up and used me to heal them...it seemed to go on and on.

I woke up happy to escape those dreams.

It seemed like I'd slept for an entire day, but I needed it. Finally getting out of bed, I made use of the little wash basin that had been left for me, and had some fruit that was left on a tray. There was no way of knowing how long those items had been waiting there for me. I went to the window and opened the heavy velvet curtains, revealing the darkness of the Grove. I shuddered, and almost let the curtains fall back into place, but thought better of it. Soon I would pass through that cursed place again, perhaps for the last time.

No matter what happened, I knew I'd never be the same after spending so much time with the alluring archmage and his seductive apprentice.

Never in my wildest dreams did I think I'd end up in this place, under these circumstances.

"Thinking of attempting the Grove again?"

Raistlin's soft voice broke the silence that had reigned in the room for too long. He didn't startle me this time, however. I was expecting him.

"Yes, but not as before," I said, still looking outside into the darkness, though I couldn't see anything.

"You wish to leave, even after..." Raistlin didn't finish the sentence, but he didn't need to. I knew exactly what he was asking. Did I want to leave, even after we'd become lovers? The answer was yes, and no.

"I need to leave _because _of that," I told him, then quickly added "because of Dalamar."

"That was quite a display the two of you made while healing him. It didn't look like you wanted to leave _then_."

"I didn't," I said, unable to turn and look at him as I said it. "I've told you that I'm in love with you, and I still am, but I've also come to have feelings for Dalamar. I'm not happy about how it turned out, but that's the truth of it. And speaking of the truth, I think you've kept something from me, something I should have known."

He was silent, which wasn't surprising. So I kept talking.

"Dalamar has feelings too, you know. It wasn't right for you to cast him aside. Had I known that you two-"

"That we _what_?" Raistlin snarled at me. "That we spent too much time isolated in this tower and got lonely? I didn't ask you for a list of your previous lovers, did I?"

That made me angry enough to turn around and glare at him. But it ended up being detrimental to me, because he was using those golden eyes to his full advantage, mesmerizing me with them as he came closer, moving as silently and gracefully as a cat.

"I'm not living with any of them while you're around, either," I said. "It's making the situation rather awkward."

"If you've grown so fond of Dalamar, and you're able to accept our involvement, I would ask you to stay, as my second apprentice. " he said, enfolding me in his arms, anger forgotten. Our lips met, a little uncertainly at first, but all too easily awakening my passion.

"Dalamar is the one you should be kissing, not me," I said reluctantly.

"If you accept the offered apprenticeship, you would be required to obey me in all things and not question my actions," Raistlin said, his eyes narrowed.

I searched his face for some hint that he was joking, but found none.

"Then it's a good thing I haven't accepted. If you think I'm going to be some kind of slave-"

"Of course not," he said shortly. "Any apprenticeship works this way. But as we are still on that delicate topic, I do feel it's necessary to set boundaries, in regard to yourself and Dalamar. Before I go any further, I would like him to join us."

"What are you trying to do?" I asked, following him as he went toward the door.

"You are free to refuse, of course. But hear the offer first."

Then he left, closing the door quietly behind him. I started to follow, but stopped with my hand reaching for the door. Instead, I sat in a chair and pondered his offer of apprenticeship.

Taking me as an apprentice had to be an insult to Raistlin Majere, at least as far as the conclave was concerned, since they didn't know about my hidden talents. I was just a mediocre mage, barely good enough to hold the title. Raistlin's claim on me would draw attention, but it would also protect me if they ever found out what I was capable of.

But I couldn't even begin an apprenticeship unless we resolved some other things. Which brought me back to the "offer" Raistlin was going to make. What was that man doing to me? He could be such a cruel bastard, and still I couldn't simply walk away. No, life would be too boring without him.

And woe to anyone that ever thought they could best him...

Just then Raistlin returned, this time with Dalamar in tow. The dark elf looked rather flushed, I thought, and his lips seemed swollen, likely from very recent kisses. The master of the tower seemed cold and stoic as ever, though he was standing in a room with his two lovers.

"I wonder what you two were up to," I said as a greeting.

Dalamar gave me a playful smile that told me I'd guessed correctly. Raistlin frowned. I shrugged it off. If he didn't want me to know he was kissing Dalamar, he shouldn't make it so obvious.

Raistlin closed the door. Somehow that made the situation far more personal. I wasn't in the mood to joke anymore. No indeed, I thought as I watched Dalamar's eyes move from me to Raistlin with undisguised longing.

"I suppose this is some sort of test," I said.

"You need not look so afraid," Raistlin said.

"I'm not afraid. I'm just wondering what in the Abyss you're up to this time."

Raistlin set the Staff of Magius carefully in a corner, then turned his attention back to me.

"As I said earlier, if you agree to be my apprentice, you must defer to me as master."

"I would be honored to study magic as your apprentice, but let's be honest: that's not what this is about, is it? I need your protection, and you need my healing abilities."

"I think we have more to benefit from each than merely that," Raistlin said in a silken tone that seemed more likely to come from Dalamar. His golden eyes flicked to Dalamar, then returned to linger on me, assessing me in a way that made my pulse quicken.

It must have been a cue for Dalamar, for after Raistlin glanced at him, he moved toward me, ever graceful and resplendent in his black robes. He embraced me from behind, an unexpected but very pleasant sensation. Dalamar had become quite bold to be behaving this way in front of his shalafi, this time fully conscious. I waited for Raistlin's reaction, a snide remark, or worse-but his expression was perfectly calm as he watched us from across the room. My worry for Dalamar subsided, until Raistlin began slowly walking toward us. I tried to pull away from Dalamar, but he tightened his hold on me, not enough to hurt me, just enough to keep me still.

"Please don't look so worried, Lady Arielle," Raistlin told me. "I do not intend to harm either of my apprentices tonight."

"What exactly _do_ you plan to do to them?" I asked. My voice came out sounding more terrified than sarcastic, much to my dismay.

By this time the archmage stood almost as close to me as Dalamar. He could have reached out and touched either of us, but he chose to stand unnervingly close with his arms folded, favoring me (or Dalamar?) with a hint of a smile.

"Assert my authority," he answered.

* * *

_Back again after a long absence...and I apologize. I haven't abandoned this story, but it's been slow going. I have it mostly mapped out now, but there have been some snags that held it back. A heartfelt thank you to those who have read and actually enjoyed it!_


	13. Sated

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Assert your authority how?" I asked, though I was beginning to have a good idea of what he was thinking. But how far would he take it?

"Remove her robe," Raistlin ordered.

I didn't protest as I felt Dalamar's slender fingers untie the sash of my robe. He slid the black material off my shoulders and I shuddered involuntarily. His hands rested on my bare hips as we both waited our master's next command.

"Do you want her?"

"Yes, Shalafi."

I cast my eyes down as this strange but highly arousing conversation took place.

_You are at their mercy now_, a little voice said to me, the same voice that typically called me a slut for even dreaming of something like this.

_And maybe they're also at mine_, I told that little voice.

"She is mine, as are you. You do not touch her without my permission. Is this understood?"

"I understand, Shalafi."

"Good. Now...Arielle. Do you desire him?"

"Yes," I mumbled.

"Refer to me as your master," Raistlin demanded sharply.

"Yes, Shalafi," I corrected, wondering if I'd be able to endure this. I didn't much like taking orders from anyone.

"Do you desire me?"

"Yes, Shalafi," I repeated, this time looking directly into his eyes. I felt the hourglass amulet I wore suddenly become much warmer, almost too hot to touch. I didn't break my gaze to look at it, though it was tempting.

He hadn't touched me during the questioning, but with an almost violent jerk he pulled me to him, ravishing my mouth with his. Dalamar's hands started to slide off me, but I felt Raistlin grab him, holding him captive as he held me. He moved Dalamar's hands to my breasts.

I thought I had been aroused to the point of madness before, but it was nothing compared to this. Each stroke of their hands caused a potent ripple of sensation that spread downward between my thighs, where I ached to be filled.

And there was plenty of opportunity for _that_. I felt Dalamar's hardness nudging me from behind, and my Shalafi's from the front. Somehow we were on the bed after that, without me remembering how. Raistlin lay on his back with his robes pulled up to reveal the black pants he wore beneath. The archmage was very self-conscious, never revealing more of himself than what was absolutely necessary. Dalamar and I were both well accustomed to this habit of his, and both of us knew better than to try removing any of those clothes. He had loosened the laces that held the pants closed.

I sat on the bed awaiting his next command. Dalamar stood at the foot of the bed, still dressed.

"I want you on me," Raistlin said to me, and I moved to obey. His velvet robe rubbed sensuously against my bare breasts as I settled myself on him.

"Now, Dalamar, it's your turn to witness an encounter you were not invited to be part of," Raistlin said as his hardened shaft nudged at my wet folds, demanding entrance.

"I apologize, Shalafi. I was not myself," Dalamar said, sounding uncharacteristically desperate. He moved closer, though our master hadn't told him to.

"I remember it, however. And now you will remember this."

With those words, he buried himself in me in a single thrust. I gasped as my body adjusted to the sudden invasion.

"Are you watching us, apprentice?" Raistlin asked Dalamar. Though he was joined with me in the most intimate way possible, his eyes were on the dark elf behind me.

"Yes, Shalafi," came the dutiful reply.

"Then tell me, in whose position would you rather be right now, hers or mine?"

"Yours, Shalafi, but I am yours to command in any way you wish."

The response seemed to please Raistlin more than I expected. I squirmed a bit, wanting to feel him move inside me, but he stopped me with a stern look.

"Why would you rather be in my position than hers, apprentice? You seemed eager enough earlier."

"That hasn't changed," Dalamar replied, "but it might be a bit much for Arielle to witness."

"You think we've shocked her enough?" he asked in a teasing tone. "That's probably true. It isn't every day that a respectable lady finds herself in a situation like this. What would your people say, if they saw you now?"

They were not "my people" and hadn't been for a long time. But that didn't seem so devastating anymore, now that I had the love of these two men. As for being respectable, I think that ended as soon as I entered Raistlin's tower.

"I do not care what they would say, Shalafi. All that I care about is you finishing what you've started here."

"Is that so?" Raistlin inquired. There was no time for me to answer. All conversation ceased as he asserted his authority over my body, claiming me with a ferocity I hadn't seen before.

I forgot Dalamar was watching- my world consisted only of myself and Raistlin. I liked it best when he was like this, giving in to passion, letting go of some of his inhibitions. I wanted him to claim me, to possess me, to command my very soul. And he did it well.

With a gasp he spent himself inside me, and then lay still. Even with my energy to sustain him, he simply wasn't used to that much exertion. I started to slide off him so I could lie next to him-

"Where are you going, apprentice?" Raistlin asked.

I stopped, unsure what to do.

"I thought you wouldn't mind if we-"  
"You're not dismissed yet, my wanton little elf."

Was that some sort of term of endearment coming from Raistlin, or just more mocking sarcasm? It was hard to say.

"Dalamar, I find myself feeling sympathetic tonight. Is there something Arielle can do to ease you? You look uncomfortable."

I looked back at Dalamar, embarrassed that I'd actually forgotten about him. I hoped he didn't realize it. Raistlin was right about him looking uncomfortable. He had probably been aroused for so long that it was painful.

"Shalafi, with your permission...?"

Raistlin sat up, his robes falling into place to cover him. He stood and watched us both, though all we were doing was staring at him, waiting to see if he'd murder us, kiss us, or maybe even both.

"You have my permission, apprentices, but I do not care to watch you together again."

Then he retrieved his staff and left us alone.

Naked, smelling of Raistlin, tasting of his kisses, I sat down and looked at Dalamar.

"Come to me," he said, no teasing in his voice this time.

"Just because _he_ orders me around doesn't mean you're going to!" I scolded, but the words were pretty much pointless. There was no stopping this.

Dalamar wasn't shy. He discarded his robe, revealing his beautiful nude body, marred only by the wounds Raistlin gave him. There wasn't much time to admire him before he was on top of me, pushing me onto my back. I found myself enjoying the rough handling as he shoved my legs apart and plunged into me.

"It has taken far too long to get you into bed, my lady," he said roughly into my ear.

"Not my fault you can't remember," I purred back in his own ear. After that, I simply gave myself over to pleasure, and it seemed Dalamar did the same.

It seemed to go on for hours, not that I'm making a complaint about it. Afterward we lay exhausted and sated. I couldn't have moved if I wanted to. I gave far more energy to the two men than I should have, again. You'd think I would have learned something by now, but no, not me.

"Dalamar..." I started to tell him I didn't feel so good, but my voice didn't even work anymore. Judging by his alarmed expression, I didn't look so good either.

"By the gods, Arielle, you're whiter than death! Why didn't you stop me?"

_I didn't want to, _I thought.

"Just rest now, okay? I want to sleep here with you, but I shouldn't risk touching you anymore."

I nodded, or tried to, then closed my eyes and let myself drift into sleep.


	14. Memories

**Lost**

This part of the story is difficult for me to tell, simply because I don't really remember it. I know that I was very weak from giving too much energy away, and that I was mostly unconscious for days. I did wake here and there, and someone would be with me most of the time. I sipped some broth, I think, at Raistlin's insistence.

I do remember waking from a nightmare about Raistlin, having dreamed that he was in peril and there was nothing I could do to help him. I awoke and Dalamar was with me. In a panic, I asked to see Raistlin.

"He's not here, Arielle," Dalamar told me gently. "Don't you remember him telling you he was going to Wayreth?"

I shook my head.

"Our Shalafi loves you, in his strange way."

"I thought the same thing of you, when you were at death's door. You didn't see his face."

Those were the most words I'd spoken in days, and they had exhausted me more than I cared to admit. My eyes grew too heavy to stay open. Dalamar's whispered words followed me into the realm of sleep.

"Beloved one, how I wish things were not as they are."

**Memories**

It was not yet dawn, but I couldn't sleep. Dreams of Shoikan Grove haunted me still, weeks after my time there had ended. My hands went automatically to the hourglass pendant I always wore. Its presence served as a comfort as well as a reminder that my time with Raistlin Majere was indeed real. Sometimes it seemed like a distant dream. I wondered if he thought of me as often as I thought of him, or if he thought of me at all. What was he doing at this very moment?

So many questions unanswered...

It had been nearly a month since he returned me to the Tower of High Sorcery at Wayreth. My healing ability had literally been killing me. Too many passionate encounters had given nearly all my strength to him and the dark elf Dalamar. Now I was back in my old room where I'd stayed before Raistlin showed up, changing my life forever. After plenty of rest I was eager to do something besides sleep all day and wait to hear something from Raistlin.

I could have left the Tower, but there was nowhere for me to go. My family didn't want me, and I was starting to think Raistlin didn't either. I had very few friends when I wore the red robes-now I wore the black robes and was associated with the most feared man on Krynn. If people had been distant before, they avoided me entirely now. I remembered what Raistlin and Dalamar both said about my healing abilities, and I was afraid of anyone in Wayreth finding out what I could do. So it was just fine that everyone avoided me. At least that's what I kept telling myself. In reality, I was beginning to be frightened of a very long and lonely life ahead of me.

A knock at my door startled me. After giving myself a moment to calm down, I opened the door. A young white-robed mage was staring at me with huge brown eyes. It was tempting to yell "boo!" and see if he ran off in terror.

"What is it?" I asked crossly.

"Lady Arielle?" he asked, trying to be formal and proper even though his hair was a mess and he had an ink smudge on his cheek.

"That's me," I said a bit more casually, hoping he'd skip the silly pleasantries and get to the point.

"Par Salian requests your presence," he stumbled over his words a bit. I made him nervous. What did people think I'd do, turn them into frogs?

"He asked me to escort you, whenever you're ready," the boy said, staring at the floor.

"I'm ready now," I said with a shrug.

The boy led me to a spacious office, presumably Par Salian's. There was a large ornate wooden desk, with many books and loose parchment sheets stacked on it. There were shelves of books lining the wall behind the desk. The room had an almost cozy feel to it, but everything was very neat and clean, almost too clean. It would have been reassuring to see a bit of dust somewhere, or a crumpled piece of paper.

"He should be here very soon," the boy told me. "You can sit and wait for him."

I thanked him and he hurried off, probably to tell his friends he met the weird elf that did Raistlin. Well, hopefully they didn't know _that _much about my personal life, but I was certain everyone knew exactly where I'd been when I "studied magic."

Par Salian didn't keep me waiting very long. He came in and sat behind the desk, looking very much the head of his order, clad in snowy robes with snowy hair and beard to match.

He looked at me with what I could only describe as pity. How annoying.

"Lady Arielle, you've been a guest at Wayreth for some time."

"Yes. Have I worn out my welcome? I don't really have anywhere to go, but I could find-"

He silenced me with a look.

"I'm not asking you to leave. But I am concerned about you and your... studies."

"I don't have much talent for magic," I said with a sigh. "But it's not from lack of trying."

"Perhaps not, but that's not why I asked to speak with you today," Par Salian leaned forward, as though he feared the walls had ears. Of course I'd known all along why he wanted to see me, but I chose to play dumb.

"Oh?"

"I am aware that you entered the Tower of High Sorcery in Palanthas and spent some time there, at the request of Raistlin Majere."

"I wouldn't deny that," I said simply. I started fidgeting, then forced myself to stop.

"Has he taken you as an apprentice?"

"Yes, I am his apprentice. I realize he is a renegade wizard, but he was the only master to take interest in me."

"And it seems he took considerable interest in you. His power is emanating from you at this very moment. It's not some residual thing either. His magic is quite literally all over you. Why is that?"

Was it that obvious? No wonder everyone in Wayreth avoided me like the plague.

"It's...personal," I stammered, blushing like a schoolgirl. "He was...concerned about me, that's all."

Par Salian's eyebrows shot up. Clearly this wasn't the response he expected.

"He offered me a protection spell," I explained, pulling the hourglass pendant out from inside my robe, where it always stayed, near my heart.

Par Salian seemed fascinated by the small hourglass, watching the black sand move.

"His own blood," I heard him whisper as he gazed at the pendant. "I won't be foolish enough to touch it," he said. "I can already sense the nature of the spell he used."

"It's just a protection spell that will affect anyone trying to harm me," I said.

Par Salian frowned.

"I would say it's stronger than that. This hourglass marks you as his...property."

_But if he wants me to be marked as his, why has he forgotten me?_

"I hope you are careful Arielle," Par Salian continued. "Raistlin is not to be trusted, and he's capable of...well, I've seen him do terrible things."

I nodded.

"I know about his temper," I said, recalling his treatment of Dalamar. "But I think my association with him has ended, so it doesn't really matter."

I didn't mean to sound so much like I was pining away for my lost love, but I knew it had come out that way. I sounded like a miserable lovesick girl even to my own ears.

I turned the hourglass over, watching the sand run through. It wasn't a true "hour" glass; the sand took only a few seconds to pass through.

"Don't ask me to do anything to hurt him," I said without taking my eyes off the hourglass.

"Everyone assumed he hurt _you_ somehow when he brought you here," Par Salian said.

This was something I hadn't heard. I wasn't sure what happened when I was returned to Wayreth, other than knowing it was Raistlin who brought me back.

"I don't think he's completely evil," I said, all too aware that I now wore the black robes, and my opinion probably wasn't much reassurance. "It's stupid that people thought he would hurt me, then bring me here for help. My illness wasn't his fault."

"I didn't believe the rumors, I assure you," Par Salian told me. "But others have talked, and Raistlin's reputation precedes him."

The conversation was getting tiresome. What was Par Salian trying to get out of me?

"The others can go to the Abyss," I said rudely. "What they think is irrelevant."

Par Salian smiled, surprising me.

"Your illness was the result of great magical strain, of that I'm certain. Before Raistlin brought you here, he spoke to me. I will tell you what I told him. I know all about your ability to heal, because I'm the one that gave it to you."

It took a few moments for his words to sink in, for me to get past my shock and actually do something other than stare at him in disbelief.

"You...what?" I stammered.

"I have often wondered if I was too cruel to Raistlin after his Test. Your initial arrival here reminded me of another dark elf, who is also apprenticed to Raistlin Majere. After some thought, I decided to put a harmless enchantment on you, but apparently it was not as harmless as I believed."

"So all of this time...you've known what he wanted me for. Was it what you wanted all along, for him to accept me as a student?"

Par-Salian at least managed to look guilty before he continued.

"I wanted to soften the damage I did. There was no guarantee that he'd allow you in his tower or anywhere near him, but I made certain your new healing power gave you an aura of magic that would be noticeable."

"I suppose at least part of your plan worked," I said dryly. "He noticed."

"You must understand that I never intended to cause you harm, Arielle."

"Yes, I know. So you felt guilty about cursing Raistlin. You couldn't simply reverse the spell you put on him?"

"I'm afraid not," Par-Salian said, shaking his head. "If you'd seen what happened the day of his Test-" he broke off, unwilling to elaborate.

"We can all agree that Raistlin was never meant for the white robes. Surely you didn't think I could somehow convert him? Instead, he converted me."

Par-Salian gave the faintest hint of a smile.

"You are not a follower of Takhisis, Arielle. You wear the black robes out of love for Raistlin, that much is obvious. But I had hoped that his love for you would bring him out of the darkness, rather than drag you into it."

He was right about the robes. I had no interest in Takhisis at all. Putting on the wonderfully soft velvet robes made me think of the one who gave them to me, not the dark goddess they honored.

"Your intentions may have been good, but there's one thing you may not have thought of," I told Par-Salian. "True love is unconditional. I love him as he is, flaws and all. I would never try to change him into something he is not."

There was a knock on the door. The young mageling timidly stuck his head in.

"Are you coming to tell me I have a visitor?" Par-Salian inquired before the boy could get a word out.

"Yes sir. What shall I tell him?"

"Tell him I'll see him shortly. Now you're being rude to Lady Arielle."

The boy's face turned bright red.

"I'm sorry. I just thought you said to tell you if-"

"It's fine," Par-Salian cut him off. "I suppose we were done here, anyway." He looked at me, perhaps hoping I'd change my mind.

I stood up, eager to get out of there.

"Take care, Lady Arielle," he said as a way of parting.

"I will," I told him.

On the way back to my room, I found myself stuck behind a group of slow-moving students, a mixture of boys and girls. They were too busy giggling amongst themselves to notice me trying to get past them.

Irritated, I finally pushed my way through them when it became apparent they weren't going to walk any faster than a snail could crawl. They all went deadly silent as I slipped past. As I started to pick up speed, I heard one of them speak.

"Isn't that the elf that abandoned her people to be with Raistlin Majere?" a shrill female voice inquired. She must have wanted me to hear her.

I slowed down.

"That's her. I thought she went to his tower, though," a male voice answered.

"He must have gotten tired of her," the girl said with a snort of laughter.

I had almost stopped walking by now. There were half a dozen of them-maybe they felt they had strength in numbers and could safely tease me, a lone dark elf with a bad reputation.

"She probably tired of him first," the boy said. " He's all sickly and creepy. How could he be any good in bed?"

This sent them all into hysterical laughter, infuriating me.

"It's not smart to tease her like that," a new male voice spoke timidly.

I thought it was brave of him, seeing as they'd likely turn on him as soon as they were done with me. I decided to give them something to gossip about for the next few days.

"You're wrong about him, though," I said, turning slowly to face them. From the way their mouths hung open, I guessed they hadn't expected me to respond to their mean comments.

"He is _quite _good in bed," I said after I was certain I had their attention. Then I turned away and sauntered back to my room as though I owned the entire Tower.

Not one giggle or snide remark came from behind me.


End file.
